War of the Gods, revised
by Lucifer 00
Summary: The True Sith has risen in the galaxy, conquering it and discovering Intergalactic Hyperdrives. The heir to the Empire discovered another Galaxy brimming with life, and strange technology. However in it, wars will erupt and alliances severed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**154 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent 'Africa'**

Bill Weasely stared at the sight in front of him. Not four meters away from him a boy, maybe 16 or 17 years old was apparently reading the symbols that no one else had a clue meant. The teenager was dressed in a black trouser with a belt wrapped around his waist, and a shirt decorated with a strange symbol. There was also a long cylinder hanging from the belt with a red button in the middle. From what Bill could tell, the kid had short black hair and had very pale skin, as if it had seen very little light in a longer time.

The boy shook his head as he brushed his hand on the symbol. "Interesting, a highly fortified shielded location to hide your treasure, how like you horde it for yourself. It has been a trouble to search for you amongst the various planets you own, but if the rumors are true, then this shall all be worth it."

Bill fingered his wand, just to be safe. He knew nothing about this guy and he had just read an entire wall of symbols that his team of 12 crack wizards couldn't even decipher. But he couldn't prevent himself when the researcher inside of him blurted out "Excuse, but can you read that? How, what spell did you use?"

The guy turned and he saw a black mask of some sort covering his face, two upside down semi-circle for eye holes that glowed red. None of this, he was sure of it, had been there a moment ago. Bill couldn't help but recognize the similarities of this guys mask to the one the Death Eater's wore. "Mortal," he hissed in a cold voice, "you dare break my thoughts?"

Bill's hands tensed around his wand, reflex action. "Um, no offense, but who are you? And again, what spell did you use?" The boy's eye holes flashed a darker red as he spoke. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I insulted you, I just, ah, I just wanted to-"

The man raised his right arm and made a fist. Bill frowned, confused. "Sir, can you jus….jus…j…ack," he gasped. He clawed at the air around his neck, hoarse as he felt a hand wrap around his neck. The figure's eyes glowed brighter and his leather gloved fist closed even tighter.

"You will pay for this," he drawled, almost a snarl. His voice, Bill noticed as he began to rise up in the air, "I will make sure. You should fear me, you should fear who I am. I am a Sith Lord, manipulator of souls, of hearts and minds, of fears and comforts, I am far stronger than you, and yet you had the foolishness to attempt to interrupt?"

Bill gulped and felt the pressure leave his neck. He had a feeling he didn't want to make this guy mad, he thought amidst gasps. He didn't know why but what he had was a feeling, a strong feeling. "Oh right. I'm Billy Weasely. I'm a curse breaker and archeologist working for Gingotts." He didn't feel the need to explain what a curse breaker was and what Gingotts was. He knew, like he knew not to make him angry, he was a wizard. How he didn't know, but really he didn't actually care for it. "Um, if you don't mind, what did you mean planets? You mean cities right?"

Aion laughed cruelly. "You mortal's are a barbaric and pathetic race. You have some potential but you still have no understanding of the great Force." He waved his hand over the wall and, to his shock, it began to open.

The wall rose to the ceiling, dust shaking off it as Necrosis and he watched, Necrosis calm and the Weasely dumbfounded. Further shocked he was the variety of crystals and gold and precious stones, hundreds of ancient tablets and strange staffs and armor, almost like a hawk.

He also saw rounded square like pads in clear boxes and a square machine, the size of his palm. "Interesting," the Sith Lord said as he looked around. "Most of this is very similar to our own, meant to instill fear and order. However I require one form of technology that is instrumental…"

He raised his hand and everything began to float in midair like the levitation spell, floating out of the room. In the end of the long line, a single dim orange crystal floated out. The Sith Lord looked at, and shivered. "Such power held within," he muttered, "Ra must have been an excellent commander, but to leave his discoveries is a fool's choice. Some of this will be excellent additions."

Then he snapped his fingers and the artifacts vanished. Bill was awestruck but the scientist in him was outraged. "What did you do?" He asked furiously, "You just stole priceless magical artifacts! This is a crime against the Ministry of Magic, I can have you arrested!"

The Dark Force User laughed and Bill saw his hand finger the metal cylinder. Now that he thought about, it looked like a big wand of some sort, a metal wand which would be a stupid idea. It was impossible for magic to work with metal, any form and all types. But it could be a holster. He prepared for a battle and pulled out his wand and shouted, "REDUCTO!"

Then before Bill realized, a red blade flashed to live and deflected the red spell, sending it rocketing and exploding in the sky, and then he vanished. Bill was dazed, and confused. He shook his head and held his wand limp in his hand. "Harry will want to know about this," he muttered, not noticing the faint disturbance of air a few meters away, rising up, and then flying away up and up….

**Three years later**

Darth Necrosis mediated in his private chambers, concentrating on the darkness onboard the ship, and the ancient Sith artifacts that surrounded him. He took a deep breath and felt it engulf him.

The feeling… the sheer power that flowed through him was truly impossible to describe. He toyed with it, lashing out and removing the grey tints in the power, purging the light and devouring the darkness. It felt so good and so right for him, and in fact, it was right.

He drifted into memories, reliving actions, reliving the addicting strength that the Dark Side of the Force. He couldn't concentrate for much, for a minute, before the alarms across the vast Super Star Destroyer Devastator-series _Demolisher _began to shriek.

There was only one reason why the alarms onboard the most powerful warship series in the galaxy would activate. He opened the Doors as he stood up with a wave of his hand walked into an elevator. There was no one there, most, he assumed, would be preparing for battle stations. "Report," he hissed towards his most elite Sith Officer, Admiral Herro.

Herro, Jack Herro, had been a renegade from the Fel Empire before its head went into exile. He did not believe in the Krayt Sith ways, and, with a thousand followers, stole a number of Peallon Star Destroyers. Necrosis had found Herro on a wayward planet at the edge of the Unknown Regions. He offered Herro, or rather forced him, to join the Sith Empire.

Herro had agreed, and within two years of the war with the destruction of twelve Yuuzhan Vong World Ships. Herro, he hated to admit it, was the closest thing Necrosis had to any form of attachment, surpassing that of which he had with the Emperor.

"Twelve ships just entered Hyperspace along side us," Herro said. His blue eyes looked into Necrosis red ones. His beard was trimmed, recently. "Based on their power sources, it's Yuuzhan Vong." He then gulped. "Hyperspace sensors also pick up five Nordic warships."

His red eyes flared in surprised and distaste. The Yuuzhan Vong were a deadly threat, their renegade faction was at any rate. When the Emperor was finishing off the remnants of Wyyrlok's Empire in 155 ABY, twenty one years after Krayt had been murdered, he attacked the Yuuzhan Vong remnants.

The war already begun in 154 ABY, and had already lasted long past the estimate area that the Emperor had predicted. The natives of the galaxy fought harder than any of them had expected. Then he went to wipe out the Yuuzhan Vong, seeing them as threat. Even with the massive upheavals he had committed to upgrading every ship in the Navy with the technology he stole from that 20 million light-year away galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong used Plasma Weapons. With just a few hits they could easily pierce the shields of any ship.

The campaign had gone on well in the beginning; the few planets of the Yuuzhan Vong were caught by surprise.

But at around the same time the Emperor destroyed the planet of Coruscant two years ago, the Yuuzhan Vong fled their planets in the galaxy on their World Ships. Since then they had been a thorn, an eighty two of those infidel organic ships wiping out dozens of ships.

The Empire had, of course, destroyed its own share until estimates ranged from 5-15 World Ships left. And now, he smirked, they had come to him. But the Yuuzhan Vong was the least of his worries too, and he felt the smirk leave his face. The Nordic race was extremely technologically advanced, gray aliens were entirely clones. They were powerful, surviving in the Unknown Regions far from the Empire.

They had first been encountered by the Emperor and his early army, an army of cloned Sith Troopers numbering in a thousand. This was during the war between the Sith-Imperial war in 127 ABY. They had been encountered on the Star Forge, using some sort energy to power it at below minimum due to the lack of the Dark Side to fuel it. But even then, they had a fleet of strange hammer-shaped ships to fight the Emperor.

The war was still going on, the remnants of the original aliens fighting across the galaxy, allied to none but themselves.

Their hammer-shaped ships used Plasma Weapons, similar to Yuuzhan Vong World Ships, but they were far stronger. Their weapons weren't the only issue the Emperor had once he began to use the Star Forge to build the Sith Navy. The Nordic shields, while comparable to the Navies shield now, had been infinity stronger than the shields at the time.

Now, they were on equal par. But even then, their Plasma Weapons and strange form of Personal Energy Projector the Nordic's were still a threat, despite their tiny Fleet size. Their spies had estimated 104 'Hammerheads' Nordic ships across the galaxy, based on the number that the Star Forge had built. They had destroyed 26 of the Hammerheads, but with so many, they had been forced to divert a vast majority of the Sith Navy to find and exterminate the Nordic's.

"How far in the Expanse are we?" Necrosis asked as the Nordic starships passed the Super Star Destroyer in the Hyperspace dimension.

"A estimate of 8 million light-years my lord," Herro said. "Should the Fleet drop out of Hyperspace?"

"Yes, and open fire as soon as the two fleets drop out as well. I do not these beings intruding on the Sith Empire anymore."

The Sith Officer bowed and walked to the front of the bridge, issuing the orders to the crewmen. "Estimate dropping out of Hyperspace is in five… four… three… two… one…fire!"

The stars stretched after appearing, and then became globs of light. All at once, several hundred Sith starships, ranging from 600 meter Interdictor Cruisers to the 25 kilometer Devastator Super Star Destroyers, appeared. Then, overhead, twelve World Ships, half the size of the Devastator SSD, and the five Nordic starships 1400 meters long, dropped out.

Immediately, the 1000 Quad Turbolaser cannons opened fire, spitting out blobs of golden energy fire. These energy weapons he had stolen from the other galaxy, their strength anyway. The other galaxies energy weapons had a slow firing rate, but caused two times as much damage as their weapons did. He had combined them to create the perfect energy weapon.

Fire erupted on the organic hull of a World Ship as the 700 Sith warships opened fire with their advanced weapons. "Release Starfighters," he hissed, "make sure none of these infidels survive."

"By your command," Herro said automatically.

The World Ship broke apart, the spirals extending from its arms breaking apart, the organic hull splitting into globs of flesh. An Eclipse Super Star Destroyer, escorted by two Executer series, charged its super laser. The Fleet had 23 of the mobile Super laser Star Destroyers. The sheer concentrated firepower was capable of piercing any shields. But the Nordic's, and the Yuuzhan Vong, knew the threat of the Super Star Destroyers and was the number one target.

The swifter and sleeker Nordic warships curved in an upside arc above an Eclipse, firing its Plasma Weapons and energy weapon cannon at the ship. The silver shields flared and held, briefly. The Nordic ship retreated as a Peallon Star Destroyer broke formation and made a futile chase against the vessel.

Necrosis held his stance as two Nordic ships bombarded the Super Star Destroyer with Plasma Weapons.

An Interdictor Cruiser covered the ship, taking the burnt of the hits and exploded. Two World Ships threw their disfigured monstrosities known as fighters out into the fry, followed by the crescent shape fighters of the Nordic warships. The vast number of Predator-class Starfighters, Reaper-class Starfighters and Sith Interceptors worked in their favor, but the shielded and repairing technology of the two forces easily outmatched his own.

The Eclipse shook took two glancing hits on its starboard from a Yuuzhan Vong Plasma Cannon, or Lava Cannon, and began to lean as explosions rumbled on the ship. The two Executors, not wanting to be taken with the ship, maneuvered slowly and evaded the tilting ship. But, with a final gesture, the Super Star Destroyer fired its pent up energy into the Super Laser. A Nordic ship, finishing off two Interdictor Cruisers with a World Ship, shook. Its blue shields flared as the energy washed over it.

Necrosis smiled darkly as the ship rumbled and ripped apart. The laser neatly bisected the ship, cutting in two half's.

The ship, still barely alive as the explosions ripped through its hull, forced its engines forward and entered Hyperspace, a green anomaly opening up with radiation spilling out.

The shields flared slightly as the ship vanished-and reappeared in front of a Nordic Ship a second later. The ship, and the Nordic ship, hit each others noses, sending a cascading wave of fire across both ships and eliminating them both. He made a fist in anger. They had 23 Eclipse Super Star Destroyers left now. Two more Interdictor's were destroyed as the allied fleet bombarded the Sith Fleet with their plasma weapons.

Laser fire and plasma fired back and forth, shields flared, held, fell, and were lost as ships detonated.

"Shields down to 45%, someone warned.

"Draw power from auxiliary power source, from subspace-time quantum foam to the shields," Herro snapped. "Split it and have our Turbolasers increase power. Do not let the shields fall below 50%."

The Sith Lord frowned deeply as an Executer, one of 57 in the Fleet, was destroyed by a mass ambush by two Nordic's and three World Ships. "Concentrate all fire power to the nearest Nordic Ship," he said fiercely, "relay the order to the Fleet, have all weapon systems, Ion Cannons, laser cannons, and heavy concussion missiles fire together. Do not release pressure until opposing craft is eliminated."

The Sith Officer bowed quickly. "By your law, my Lord," he walked towards the two weapon officers. "You heard the Dark Lord-open fire with all weapon systems! Once you have the nearest ship, fire at once."

"Aye, aye, sir," came the two reply's.

The ship shuddered, and from the bridge of the starship, Necrosis saw flocks of red and green laser bolts splashed across the hull of the starship, a large number going awry, but the majority hitting the blue shields. The ship's shields failed and then vanished. The ship itself vanished into a blast of fire and fell apart. The battle went in the hands of the Sith soon after.

Unfortunately, two Nordic ships managed to escape the carnage. But the Dark Lord was not truly concerned. The battle had been won, and the losses had been light compared to the other skirmishes with the Nordic and Yuuzhan Vong. Twenty five Battleships lost eighteen Battlecruisers, two Star Destroyers, thirty two Cruisers, and 1 Eclipse.

"This was… a pyrrhic victory, I have to say," Herro said with reluctance as the small 2 kilometer chuck of the Eclipse floated in front of them. "We lost many ships, and we have 622 warships left, out of 700."

Necrosis glanced at the Sith Officer in annoyance. "This is sacrifice for the Force," he declared to the lowly human. "We have many more ships, the Star Forge, a galaxy of resources. A few ships are nothing to the power that the Sith Lord has to offer to spread to the galaxy, and the Intergalactic Empire of the Sith! You would consider this victory to be a defeat of sort, yet remember the toils of the war against the Titans in the Rishi Maze that cost us twelve fleets, against the Maleficus in the satellite galaxy that is still going on?"

Herro paled as he heard of the two wars the Sith had fought previously, the most destructive wars he had ever heard of. The War against the Titans was a war he had read about in the short time period since he first joined the Sith Empire. Not content with having a few systems in the Unknown Regions, the Sith had traveled to the Rishi Maze, a smaller galaxy, nearby with a vast majority of their early fleet, all of their ships in fact.

When they arrived there, they'd found a race of Chiss-like aliens with Hyperspace capabilities, living on planets half as big as stars with massive natives, 2-4 kilometers tall. The war had lasted for a year to 155 ABY, and in that short time period had cost the Sith fleet dearly.

Were it not for the Star Forge, Herro knew, and the small cloning lab discovered on Kamino and Pegasi 85, the Sith Empire would have fallen apart right there. But it didn't, and through the victory came experienced leaders, a vast galaxy to exploit with slaves, metal, precious minerals, luxury goods. It had given the Sith Empire greater power, more than which it already held.

However… the Maleficus War was going badly, especially badly.

Two years ago, with 40% of the Sith Navy fighting the Nordic and Yuuzhan Vong, hunting them actually, and the other 60% crushing the vast elements of resistance and rebellion and the Exile Empire, a war begun in the second galaxy. And he knew, though no one else did having been there himself, that even the Emperor feared the monstrosities in that galaxy.

A lone Star Destroyer had arrived in the satellite galaxy, nicknamed G-2 due to its lack of a name, and encountered a sentient race on a planet at the very rim of the galaxy. However, rather than actual beings, they had encountered the dead. Not the true dead, but the undead. Through some Dark Arts that not even the Dark Lords knew of, or desired to now, some race in that galaxy brought life to death.

The plague had spread to the galaxy, all of it, long ago. The dead were already in state of decay, and not mastered Hyperspace, but rather used ships capable of going half the speed of light. Too late, did the crew of the Star Destroyer realize what they were dealing with, before the Maleficus boarded the ship, infected and devoured the crew, and fled to the Galaxy.

That ship had been destroyed when it exited at the Star Forge, but fearing the monsters so much if they discovered Hyperspace, did the Dark Emperor and the Dark Inheritor, Necrosis, divert all but 10% of their fleet putting down rebellions to deal with these undead monsters. But the cost had rapidly mounted in the first month, was rapidly rising with each month passing by.

Four three years that war raged, and only a fraction of the galaxy was 'pacified' of the monsters. Due to their Light-Speed travel, they were unable to infect area's they weren't at. But they did not read on life scanners, and the entire galaxy was devoid of life.

He shuddered, mentally, at the thought. That galaxy… full of flesh eating monsters that was once sentient…. Was a terrible thought, truly terrible. He wondered how that plagues that stared, where and how long it lasted. These creatures were deadly, he wondered what would happen if they were managed to spread across their galaxy, and the Universe.

"For give me… my lord," he whispered.

Necrosis, not wanting to appear soft, raised his hand and began to choke Herro, eyes glowing. "Do not fail me again Officer. I will not accept any remarks such as what you said previously." Then he let go of the officer and walked away. "Begin the travel again. Get us to that Galaxy quickly… or you will pay with your life."

The door shut behind him.

The next near 40 days of travel was excruciatingly uninteresting.

He constantly trained his skill, keeping himself at top physical peak and Force. He checked on the cloning facility onboard the Flagship. The cloning facility could only create a small number of clones, 100 per year. Anything more and they would be less than perfect, and prone to Clone Madness.

The Silent Invasion of the Galaxy, Operation: Yuuzhan Vong after the conflict with the Yuuzhan Vong a hundred years ago was a small invasion. One Fleet, his fleet, was all that could be spared.

The Sith Empire was powerful, the dominant form in two and a half galaxies, but with the Maleficus still consuming warships, the Exile Empire still out there, the Nordic and Yuuzhan Vong committing guerilla warfare, and the remnants of the Galactic Alliance fighting skirmishes here and there, there was only so much that could be offered.

There weren't that many that could be trusted to command the most powerful ships in the galaxy.

There were several fleets unmanned at the Star Forge, and he knew, if nothing had radically changed, that there were only enough trusted officers to man a quarter of those ships. The cloning facilities produced only so many clones. Two hundred thousand was being bred per year, and it wasn't enough. Eventually, he had no doubts that the Emperor would be forced to draft sentient beings, untrusted, to man the Navy.

And when that day came, not in the distant future, the Sith Empire would not longer be powerful. Unless they could find or build more cloning facilities, which the Star Forge was incapable of doing, and they were very expensive… he pushed that thought away and walked towards the bridge.

He smiled behind the black mask and walked on the bridge. "My Lord, Darth Necrosis," the Sith Officer said bowing. "Perfect timing as usual, we are beginning to slow for Real Space Access. Two Squadrons of Reaper Star Fighters are ready for deployment as soon as we exit Hyperspace."

"Do it," he ordered.

The stars appeared, streaks of light, as did the void of space. He felt other presences now, strange alien presences. They were not familiar to those he usually felt, touched, ripped open, pried into, etc. These were alien, partly alien anyway. He knew them, barely… the races of the far away galaxy….

He was here.

The planet to be the first to see a Sith Fleet had been the very first planet he visited with the new Intergalactic HyperDrive's. It was a backward planet, much like a large number of planets in his galaxy. It had limited artificial intelligence, early stages of primitive laser weaponry, interplanetary travel on Slower-Than-Light ships, and so many more things.

The inhabitants of this galaxy called this planet Terra, or Tau'ri. But the inhabitants called it Earth, and themselves humans. They were just like the humans of his galaxy, but primitive.

They were also other humans in the galaxy, seeded through out the vast number of planets, a mere fraction, though, of the planets in his Galaxy. The majority of them were primitive although a small number of them were industrial societies, and there were two, he was aware of, that had achieved Interstellar capabilities, one of them known as the Aschen and the other called Tyl's.

However, of all the humans he encountered, the ones known as the Jaffa were the most common. Like his Sith Troopers, they appeared to be expendable and used as shock troopers as well.

They were biologically changed, to be a superior human than an average one. They also used some sort of staff weapon capable of firing a bolt of energy far stronger than a blaster rifle.

They were inaccurate, but his scientists and technicians had modified them to make them much more precise with twice the range. All of his Sith Troopers had them, the new standardized weapon for the Sith Army. The Dark Jedi was also given rudimentary understanding of the Sith Staff's, as was he due to its resemblance to his double-bladed lightsaber.

"Reaper's launch," Herro announced. "They're scouting the surrounding system with their long range scanners."

Necrosis smirked. The Reaper's were the next generation starfighters, second behind the Sith Interceptor's. They were the main fighter's of the Sith Navy, all purpose crafts, with the Sith Interceptors built for fighter combat. The Predator Starfighters were reconfigured to bomber-class, to take out the shields of enemy ships.

Two hours later, nearly depleted of fuel, the Bombers returned. "This is Flight Leader Alano of Fighter P-47118725. We haven't encountered anything else but a ancient form of interplanetary space travel vehicle, some strange hulks, and many satellites, artificial in nature."

"Anything else your sensors could pick up?"

There was a pause. "I do have some more information… but I'm not positive if it's accurate…."

"Say it, all information is required," Herro demanded.

Another pause, two as long as before; "My Wing has unconfirmed scans of a large facility under a large desert area, easily the size of 300 or 500 meters, the scans aren't conclusive. I suspect it to be a shipbuilding facility of some sort; we found a shell of what appears to be a vessel in it, two of them in fact."

"Which, if they have any ships, will make them well hidden and hard to find-impressive thinking," Necrosis muttered, "but does it mean they are in capable of making orbital shipyards, are they fearful of an attack?"

"Return to the hanger bay," Herro said, "makes sure your tanks are full-"

"There is another thing," he said interrupting Herro. "Sensors also found a large number of possible Force-sensitive's on the planet hundreds of it not thousands at least. Most of them are situated on these areas. I'm relaying the information back to you."

Herro and Necrosis looked at the information. He recognized these areas, what are America, Brazil, China, Greece, and India. He had sensed Force sensitive's before, but he had been focused on finding the power source which fueled all of the Sith starships.

Then, out of nothing, alarms blared across the ship, not dulled and rang loudly on the bridge. The room was bathed in red light. "What is going on," Herro barked, "why are the alarms on? Are we under attack?"

"Sir, the bombers have something on their long range sensors, as do we. A small vessel, about the size of one of our Battleships, is approaching us at 1100 miles per, per _second._" He was alarmed and shocked. Imperial starships could move only at half that speed per second, due to their large weight and size of course. "Presumed threat level is low." He paused and looked at Necrosis. "My Lord, the ship is hailing us. Shall I put them on a ship channel?"

"Put it on the Bridge Channel," he said, "I wish to hear them." These were the first ships he encountered in this galaxy, besides the ships the Jaffa used, and the images he took from the tablets on the planet. He had expected a pyramid shaped ship, not this awkward looking craft.

The vessel was made out of a different metal than Durasteel, a more refined and durable metal which he had previously thought impossible, in fact it should be impossible.

The design, he noticed, was compact and seemed to waste no space. It was unlike his Super Star destroyers and regular warships that were thousand meters long to a few hundred and had only half of the weapons its size could use.

"This is Captain Lionel Pendergast of the USAF _Prometheus _Battle Cruiser," a gruff voice spoke, "Pull your ships back and tell me your intentions or prepare to be fired on."

Necrosis narrowed his eyes, a dimming of the red glow, and replied back. This cretin would dare speak to him such a manner? Human or not, ignorant or not, this was not acceptable. But he had to maintain some temper. "This is Darth Necrosis of the Devastator class Super Star Destroyer _Devastator_. The presence of my fleet is not a threat to you. No, we have come a long way here and I wish to speak to the leader of your planet – reply."

There was a pause and the 'Captain Pendergast's' voice came back. "No hostile intentions? That sounds too good to be true. Pull back now or be fired upon – this is a warning."

"I repeat," Necrosis said in a darker voice, quickly losing patience and becoming very annoyed, "I have come on peaceful -"

"My Lord, they have launched nuclear missiles!"

The missiles traveled rapidly, at near Mach 3.7 speed. He looked interest as they smacked into the shields in front of the bridge, 12 meters from the surface. "Those were powerful nuclear weapons," Herro said in awe, "shields dropped down to 97%, more than what was expected."

"Return fire," Necrosis ordered, "low power, forward batteries. Disarm their shields, do not damage the hull."

The Sith Officer bowed and repeated the order. The forward Turbolaser cannons, 5 missing from their encounter with the Nordic and Yuuzhan Vong 40 days ago, took aim at the rapid craft, locking on with the new computers, and opened fire. Golden energy fire raced forward, and smashed into the shields of the alien ship, golden in color as well. Twelve bolts vanquished the shields, the rest missing. "Fire a missile in front of it, disable it."

"Aye, my Lord, removing locks from a missile."

A streak of smoke flared for a brief second, as a missile raced out from a launcher next to the bridge. The alien ship fired off more missiles, 4 more, as well a rapid firing projectile weapon. The shields actually felt damage, dropping .4% per hit, and hundreds were being fired at Mach 5 speed.

The ship did a summersault, evading some stray laser fire, but ran straight into the path of the missile. It detonated, covering the ship in a bright flash of energy. The ship swam through, on its side, floating. "Do you see our real power," he said, "we come with peaceful intentions – respond."

The man's voice came, softer than before. He coughed and there was a buzz of static. "Oh my god… Alright you can come – but leave your oversized ships out of our system and meet us in the White House – I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

A quick check confirmed this. It was impossible to miss the big White Building in such a large city. "Herro, you shall accompany me. Contact Knights _Lucifer_, _Nero_, and _Tantalus_, they shall also accompany me. Have a shuttle prepared with a cloaking device in ten minutes."

"By your word, my Lord," Herro said.

This was to be the first step in Galactic Conquest.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Isle of Ireland**

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of You-Know-Who, Auror Captain, and what not, was bored. He was twenty three years old, and one of the most powerful wizards in world. He had defeated Voldemort a decade ago, and since then there weren't any threats to the world.

He yawned and reclined in his private ward in the vast castle school. This place was a home to him, a real home. He knew every nook and cranny, fought and bled, made friends and had fun here. It was also the site of the final site of the Second Wizarding War. But even with Voldemort gone, there had been a lot of Death Eaters who still were out there.

Under his wing, he had captured a dozen Death Eaters, saved a few families, took away the memories of a few Muggle's, and bought new Brooms, Thunderbolts, for the Department. He paid for them himself. He smiled. Pretty soon, the Wizarding World would be at peace at long last.

He closed his eyes, and began to sleep. "'Night Gin," he mumbled as he fell from reality….

And found him in a misty, dreary looking place. Instantly he pulled out his wand looked around. The place was unfamiliar, he knew that. The grass was short but the weeds were long, up to his knees. He heard a river gushing, and saw the ruins of some castle in the distance. His heart leapt into his throat. He hoped that wasn't Hogwarts.

"Hello, anyone there?" He shouted.

Nothing, not a sound, even the river became silent.

He shouted again, and got the same reply. He was about to shout for a third time when he saw something, a shadow in the distance, covered by faint fog, whisk away from him. "Hey, wait up!" Harry shouted, running. "I am Auror Captain Harry Potter; I am wiling to use Force to stop you!" He said warning. Most people stopped running when he shouted his name. But this one kept on running.

He brandished his wand and bellowed, "Stupefy!" The jet of magic erupted from the tip of his wand and sped forward. The spell went wild, a mile long. He fired off two more spells, casted a disarming spell, and finally yelled, "Reducto"

The spell was true. The figure flinched and the slowed down, enough for Harry to leap forward and tackle it. To his shock, surprise, fear, and what not, he suddenly felt his scar tingle. He yelped and went through the figure, which paused. He pressed his hand to his scar and looked up…

…. And straight into a pair of shockingly familiar red eyes, pale, skull like face, and malicious smile. "Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered as he pulled off his hood and took out an ebony wand from nowhere. "How long has it been since you killed me, sent me to this Limbo?"

"Silencio," Voldemort hissed.

Harry opened his mouth to speak as Voldemort cast the silencing charm. He then picked up his Brother Wand, and snapped it. "You want be needing that," he said with a smile as Harry looked at two shards of wood.

Unable to defend himself without his wand, he looked up at the ghost of the most feared Dark Lord ever. "Times are changing Potter," he said, "There are stronger wizards boy, do not forget theat. I am but the first wave, the first wave of many Dark Lords to come this era. The Dark Lord is coming, and the Emperor of Darkness is watching. Legions of servants are at their fingers, and the Dark Lord shall have a name to raise the dead. And now for revenge," he smiled at Harry, "CRUCIO!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Harry shouted as he woke up, sweaty. He looked around and grabbed his wand, relieved it was still there. He felt at his scar, and sighed in relief as there wasn't any pain. He wondered if that was a dream, or a vision. He hadn't felt his scar hurt since he killed Voldemort. He conjured a snake quickly.

"Speak," he said, hissing.

The snake looked at him, hissed back and began to slither away. He let out another sight of relief. He still couldn't speak to snakes, that was good. He cast the snake away and put his wand away.

The doors creaked open, swinging rather, and his wife ran in. "Harry, Harry, are you okay?" Ginny whispered concerned. "I heard you scream and I came as fast as I can."

"I'm okay Gin," he murmured. He kissed her lightly. "I just had a bad dream, that's all honey."

In his mind though, he wondered what Voldemort meant by 'first wave.' He also wondered who the 'Dark Lord' and 'Emperor of Darkness' was.

He decided he didn't want to ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

**157 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of North America (United States), White House, Washington D.C.**

"A quaint place," Necrosis said as he looked at the vast sprawling capital of this central landmass, or continent. Sith Officer Herro, and his three comrade Knights all nodded, grudgingly.

The city began to grow in size as they descended from orbit, far orbit where their fleet was. "Still unorganized," Lucifer muttered, correct as the varying size buildings disrupted the unity.

"Could be a design fad," Tantalus said. "We have discovered many fads on the various planets we conquered."

Necrosis nodded. They passed the clouds now, some turbulence on the shields of the shuttle. "The cloaking field is on, correct?" he said to Herro. The Sith Officer nodded in reply. "Good, I do not want to 'shock' this race of humans. They appear to be the most unified out of all of the human races I found in this galaxy."

"How many did you find, my Lord Inheritor?" Nero grunted. "There are only 50 race variants of humans in our galaxy. I doubt there is more than that in the galaxy, ours is older."

"Four hundred human races, variants of the same race," Necrosis answered, "all diverge from this particular race, the First Race. If what I know is correct, the Lord Ra who was a dominant power in the galaxy conquered this planet a few thousand years ago and displaced many of them on various planets as slaves. This world rebelled and was forgotten. Other races rebelled as well, however the vast majority remain under Ra's sub servants."

"Ah."

He had studied the planet, a skim actually when he visited, and learned that the planet was still fractured with politics and borders and religion. He also learned hat the 'USAF' ship was the only of its kind, the only human built starship of this planet, the rest ignorant of this fact, and of the threats in space.

The USAF, he also learned, stood for United States Air Force which was apparently the dominant force with the most powerful military. He was not surprised to hear that he would be meeting their president – a Henry Hayes and some other delegates who had detected his ship with basic satellites.

"Remember," he hissed, "Show no sign of aggression, keep our skills discreet and do not do anything to threaten the mission. So long as there is an enemy threatening our place here, we cannot make any movements to conquer yet. They may be armed with projectile weapons, but their weapons are far more explosive and dangerous than the ones in our galaxy."

His companions all understood.

By now they were hovering above the big White House, a small group of men and woman standing in font of the building. Sensors also indicated 30 men hiding in some areas around them, bodyguards perhaps. "Make sure we cannot be seen by others and lower the cloak."

Aion felt the shock and confusion from the gathers, overflowing emotions as the shuttle landed. He saw two black men wearing black suits, twitch, and their hands making a sudden movement for their left part of their pants. Perhaps they were going for concealed weapons. Excellent coordination, excellent training he had to admit.

Finally he walked out; making sure his armor was barely visible on his dark robe, carefully hiding his weapon. The other Knights did the same, their faces covered by their mask, exact copies of his own except that they had silver glowing eye holes, not red. He made a bend and tilted his head toward a man in a dark blue suit with white hair and an elderly but fierce look. "I presume you to be Mr. President Hayes, Lord of the Empire of America?"

The man had a strange look on his face. "Call me Mr. President," he said, "America is not an Empire, just a country. And, ah, welcome to the United States of America, and to Earth.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President," he answered back.

"Uh excuse me if I'm a little nervous," he said, "I don't usually speak to people, or aliens, from other worlds. This, I guess, is a first time for me."

"That is fine."

"Exactly what do I Address you as?"

"Necrosis."

His tone left no room for nicknames.

"And what about your friends," he said looking behind him. "What am I going to call them?"

"Lucifer, Nero, Tantalus, and Herro," he said pointing to each of them. The three of them are Knights like me; Herro is an Admiral and Ship Officer of my flagship who encountered your starship.

The President nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Yes, well. We are very careful about who we let into our system. And you came in out of Hyperspace with so many ships, we just reacted."

The Sith Lord nodded, faking as if he really cared. "Yes, we can understand. Your weapons are fairly strong; we suffered some minimal damage to our shields. This is most impressive." He nodded to the two people behind him. "I believe these are representatives?"

The Mr. President nodded. "Thank you. Yes, these are the ambassadors that the countries who know about 'something in space.' These ambassadors are from Russia and the United Kingdom." Necrosis knew that the countries were from the continent of 'Europe.' "Right, let's talk in my office."

They followed the President, and the two ambassadors, into the building and, after a short period of time, entered a large room. On the floor as a bird with outstretched wings in a red circle with an inner yellow one. In one claw it held a number of triangle tipped projectiles and a laurel of leaves in the other.

There was a wooden desk with a leather chair in front of the symbol, and a few chairs in front of it. There were two flags, bearing 50 stars and thirteen red and white stripes. The group sat down in the chairs enough except for his Knights and himself, which suited them fine.

"What brings you to our planet?" Hayes's asked. "Don't take this the wrong away, but you came here with a pretty big fleet of ships there."

Herro spoke. "Forgive the surprise. However we were unsure if there any threats in the galaxy," a lie, "and we unsure if any were hostile against us. However we have no hostile intentions against you or your race."

He looked straight at Necrosis. "Can't say I fully trust you, you have to understand we are at war."

"At war," Herro said, "with whom?"

"A race known as the Goa'uld, a Galactic Empire," he said darkly.

"I can not say I am familiar."

"They're a parasitical race who desires nothing more than the total enslavement of all humankind. The Goa'uld has been the prominent species in the Galaxy for about ten thousand years, and poses as Gods to enforce their 'Divine Will' over the races they control."

"That's a long time," Necrosis remarked, "that dates back to before the Last great Jedi Sith war by nearly four thousand years."

Then another of the men, a man with the rank Colonel and named Chekov spoke with an accent that he learned to be Russian in the European continent. "With the introductions out of the way," he said bluntly, "How are you in war without being at war with the Goa'uld?"

Necrosis smiled behind his mask. "Ah, you see this is the fascinating part. Three years ago I arrived to this galaxy and began looking for technology, technology in to which boosts our Empire. We developed an Intergalactic Hyperdrive, a remarkable piece of technology which allows us to travel tens of thousands of light-years within an hour.

"To say the least," he said finishing, "I am from another galaxy, and all of us are from another galaxy."

Everyone was in shock. "You're from another galaxy?" Hayes whispered, "Is that even possible, is that why you're here?"

Then he shook his head. "Of course that's possible," he muttered to himself, "the Asgard, almost forgot about them."

"In a manner of speaking," Aion said, "the war I mentioned is the Third Galactic Civil War. The Emperor of the Empire created the Sith Empire in the Unknown Regions, building in secret our armies, navy, Empire. We used our new Intergalactic Drives allowed us to travel to two other galaxies nearby. We conquered one, and are in the process of defeating the," he growled, "cannibal race that consumed the other galaxy.

"In our own galaxy, we revealed ourselves with our stronger forces while they were in Civil War. We defeated an Empire who used our guise, and are still at war with the other Empire, the former Galactic Empire. We have come to spread our prestige and order to the galaxies, bring upon peace and security."

"Ah hah, I knew it!" A man shouted suddenly, rising to his feet. "I told you Mr. President- they've come to conquer! That's why they brought all those ships with them!"

Necrosis made a fist with his hand and the man grimaced, clutching his throat as he had trouble breathing. Then, as soon as he let his hand loose, the man relaxed and gasped for breath. "And you are?" Necrosis hissed.

"Robert Kinsley," he said pompously, "I'm the Vice President of the Untied States – I know about your little operation you scum." Necrosis was taken back by the accusation presentenced. Of course he was true, but the war would not happen for a long time, possibly long after he was dead. "There's only one reason why someone would be bring a thousand ships and that's to take over!"

Herro, who had been sitting in the side lines, stood up. "We resent that," he said in a mannered voice, "My Lord does not come to conquer but to help. He see's potential in your people and has come to help.

"When he came before he had one ship with him capable of destroying your planet but he did not – rather he waited to bring his forces here to help. We come to offer you to be a vassal of the Galactic Empire, a colony of sorts."

"But that would make us weak," one of them protested.

"Perhaps in other eyes," Necrosis said angrily "but we will give you basic technology to increase your power. Eventually we will maintain a bare garrison here later in the future when you are able enough to fight."

Hayes looked at the rest of them as they considered and nodded. However the Britain complained and frowned.

"This is all too much," he complained, "aliens, a Stargate, Intergalactic travel? Jesus Mr. President," he said looking at him, "I know that Russia knows about this, but this is too much."

"Hey, hey, calm down Mr. Ambassador," Hayes said, "Please. This is a good deal for us. The two of us have agreed, this is an excellent proposal."

"But happens next?" He argued, "We barely know anything about him. _You _have an Interstellar space ship up there, and that radically changes the balance of power on this planet, especially since you already had more power than the rest of the world Hayes."

Hayes tried to calm him down. "Do not try to calm me down Mr. President," he said nearly shouting. The two guards in the room looked at him. "I speak on behalf of the United Kingdom when…when…." His eyes became lazy, and then he spoke with a sudden vigor. "Actually, yes, yes, the United Kingdom will join Russia and Britain in this agreement. Provided of course," he added, "that we get the plans to your space ship and your, ah, fighters."

"Alright then," Hayes said, a bit confused, "The United States, United Kingdom, and Russia accept your proposal – Earth will become a Vassal of your Empire."

Necrosis smiled behind his mask as he bowed and took his leave

"So what do we do now?" Herro asked as they entered the bridge of his flagship again, "You have completed your mission, the people are now vassals of the Empire, what is your order?"

Necrosis pointed to the planet.

"The planet has many Force Users; many who are barely trained yet possess their own type of control however primitive. However they will be a secondary concern – our first is to secure our position in the galaxy and to conquer this galaxy and obtain whatever technology that is a threat and use it for our purposes. But, to do that, we must learn their capability of controlling a wormhole, which is far beyond anything we can think of."

Herro nodded. Not even the Empire, with all of the technology it had acquired, been able to control a wormhole without a massive Gravity Well Generator, and that was only in theory. With the Star Forge, it would still be impossible to build the amount of needed parts, decades if not centuries.

"And the Star Forge?" Herro asked, "What of the ultimate Shipyard?"

"It will remain in the Rakata system," Necrosis said at the mention of the massive orbital shipyard, "The Emperor and the remaining Knights will maintain it and is virtually untouchable with Fleet 5 and Fleet 2 guarding it. We will be on our own for the moment; due to the fact the Emperor requires ships to conquer the remnants of the galaxy.

Herro smiled. He didn't like that though. They had lost a few ships during the Void between galaxies, and, if the sensors were right, there were about 50 ships nearby, 200 light-years away in a small nebula. If every nebula was clustered which just half that number, not to mention the stars and planets, they could very well be outnumbered on a 3-1 odds. But if he argued, no matter who much Necrosis did favor him, he knew he would die.

"Where will we be going?"

"Contact the rest of the fleet," Necrosis continued, "there is a planet, devoid of life 700 light-years from here. There are three planets with two gas giants with a large abundance of life and plant life, large oceans and plenty of metal. We can use it as a base, and then a city-planet.

"And then what, when our base is created and we begin to develop to a city-planet?" Herro asked curiously.

Necrosis activated a holo pad Herro hadn't seen in his hand. "Although we fail to have the appropriate materials to build a modern Dry-dock, we have enough to build an older model, Kuat variant. We can build Executer Super Star Destroyers, our limit, and our smaller crafts. Once that is completed any non essential personal will go planet side. We have to build a foothold on this galaxy so the Emperor can send more warships when the War ends.

Herro bowed and relayed the order to the ships command Fq. "My lord, where are the coordinates?"

"Here."

He transplanted the coordinates into his mind. Herro shuddered. By the Force that was uncomfortable. He relayed those coordinates to the other ships, exact pinpoint coordinates. Then, after they took formation in a loose formation, surrounding the Super Star Destroyers, and began to warm up their engines.

A kilometer away, the USAF Ship _Prometheus _watched as the ships began to enter the familiar space anomaly tear in the fabric of space. Ronson looked alarmed at the rising power surges from each ship. "Christ," he whispered as the ships began to vanish into the anomaly.

**Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for replying everyone. **

**Nxkris: **Harry was raised to be a good little poster boy by Dumbledore and believes in the Light Side. The Sith are evil, Dark Side. Harry will not join the Sith, but try to fight them.

**Dark Lord the Ori: **I never saw the 70's version. Battlestar Galactica 2003, yes, I saw some of that. The 50 ships are the Fleet. They will make an appearance.

**Chapter Three**

**157 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of North America (United States), White House, Washington D.C.**

"Major Carter it is a pleasure to meet you," Necrosis said smoothly as the pair of armed guards left him. He picked her hand and kissed it through his mask, causing her to blush. Necrosis smiled behind his mask at the reaction. This would make it easier to manipulate her.

Emotions were the weakest part of a human, all humans, even Sith, had that weakness. However it was to exploit it in a Sith Lord.

"Those research papers your government has provided us was very interesting," he said, "we never thought to harness a stable wormhole to travel between planets. The fact that another race more powerful than yours created the machine has not diluted my interest."

"And likewise your notes on hyperspace travel and those powerful energy weapons were very interesting," she replied. "The _Prometheus _doesn't have that many energy weapons; in fact it doesn't have any.

"Other than Death Glider weapons," she continued, "We don't have any examples of energy weapons to use. Your energy weapons are very strong; if we can adapt them to our ship we can finally challenge a Goa'uld Mothership. So far, all we have been able to do is count on luck and our mobility."

"Ah the exchange of research papers the first signs of Nerd love," Muttered Jack sarcastically.

Carter flushed as Necrosis glared at him. "Sir," she stammered.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Colonel?" Necrosis said cheekily, deciding, in a long time, to have some enjoyment. She yelped in shock as he wrapped his gloved arms around her waist. He didn't mean to seduce the woman, just enjoying the little taunt to the Colonel for the comment.

Jack stammers, "Uh no." But Necrosis saw the daggers the man was glaring at him, and removed his arm from the red faced Major. The three of them talked about the new technologies they would share, though Jack mostly made sarcastic comments, grating his nerves.

The Sith Empire, for example, would gain access to Trinium. The people of Earth, meanwhile, would get their weapon designs. While some may have not considered it a fair trade, Necrosis knew it was. Unless they created a Zero Energy Source, or a ZES, the energy weapons would be only a quarter as effective. But it would still be decades ahead of anything in this galaxy.

Finally 12 minutes passed when many officers, most technicians with a number of ranking officials walked in. Necrosis counted all of the heads within two seconds – 34 personal. That was the full house, as the Americans had often said when he saw a few of his officers playing one of their 'Poker' Games. One of them, Herro, cursed in Huttese when he lost several years worth of Sith Credits, or a few thousand dollars in American currency. "Good then we shall proceed," Necrosis said as he placed a small command in Herro's head to come.

"We have come to an agreement, an exchange;" Necrosis said, "we will study the Stargate and use your Trinium in exchange for assistance in developing starship technology as well as side-by-side research in Starfighter design.

"I can't offer you immediate state of the art Imperial weapons but as a gesture I am willing for you to obtain the plans for our energy weapons to use. We will have certain Sith technology added on but the majority will be unchanged. We do not know much of the function of your ships, but we have done the best we could do and see if your ships can operate them."

"They better," he heard one of the mutter. "God knows we need better weapons to fight the Goa'uld."

"Is there anything we can offer you get more of our advanced technology?" The same man asked.

"Not much," Herro answered for Necrosis. "Most of it all of our technology supersedes yours by centuries if not millennia's." He looked smug, enjoying this small moment. "I am afraid there is nothing you can offer what we do not already know."

'_Cooperation,_' Necrosis said mentally, breaking into Herro's mind. Herro paled and looked at his Master. "In the order of cooperation," Necrosis said calmly, "we are willing to construct two of your, Battlecruisers. However in order to do so, we need the plans on how to build them."

At once came a cry of protestation.

The Sith Lord frowned at the antics of his 'equals.' "This is not acceptable? I am _willing_ to build two ships for you. You should welcome this, being that I desire nothing else."

"Sorry I'm late," a man said suddenly walking in. "But I was unaware that this was going on." He had a tangy accent, familiar to the United Kingdom person when he met Hayes. Another man followed, brooding as if he didn't want to be here. "I think, though, that our invitations were lost somewhere."

The American scientists and Generals and more all looked at each other, or away, at the two men.

"I think though," The British man said slowly, "that you never sent us an invitation. So I have to ask why, why weren't we invited, hm? Did your previous President call us 'America's closest allies' or did he not? I think that you don't want us to be here, to be apart of your Stargate Command. We _deserve _to have a ship of our own, at least to keep power away from one country."

Carter frowned. "Just who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Major Tipton Alasdair of the British Royal Navy," he said coolly to her, smirking as he talked. "I have come under Queen Elizabeth II to have a talk with you to obtain an Interstellar capable craft. If not, we are already to publically cut all relations off with your country and reveal the Stargate Program."

"But if you do the public reaction might be catastrophic," Carter said, shocked by his word.

He shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe not," he said. "However, to keep our months shut, and my friend here,-"

"I do not want to be here," the Russian man grunted.

"-we demand an Interstellar space ship, one of your Battleships."

"Battlecruiser," O'Neill said. "And no, you can't have any. If you want one, then go design your own."

"Sir!" Carter said, shocked. "Sir, we can't let them reveal the Stargate. Not yet anyway. Do you know what the political and economic fallout will be? The United States might not be able to survive this scandal."

"Then what are we supposed to do Carter?" O'Neill asked angrily.

"Give in," The Sith Lord said.

"Say what now?"

"Give in," he said again.

"We are not giving in to some Limey's and Russians our ships!" O'Neill protested, "We discovered the gate, we don't have to share anything we have! Well," he looked at the Russians, "you technically own it, but we're paying you keep our lease on, so that' doesn't count."

Alasdair looked shocked.

"How many of these bloody Gates are there!" He roared. "Christ, you mean the Russians already knew about this? How long as this been going on, this secrecy between you two? You ended a bloody Cold War with them a decade ago, and now you're all buddy-buddy with them? What about us you Yankee? We've been your allies for a lot longer than you have been with them, and we are just hearing about in the White House a week ago!"

Very much annoyed, Necrosis made a subtle wave with his hand, and fogged up his memory. '_You shall calm down,_' he ordered, '_You are to follow me commands, follow what I say. You shall follow._'

The man looked dazed, barely, and then blinked. "Sorry, ah, what," he said.

"We didn't say anything," Herro said, seeing the reaction of his Master's influence on the mind. "You must be confused. So, are we going to accept this deal? Both you and the Russians get a Battlecruiser."

'_Yes, we will accept_.'

"Yes, we will accept," came the immediate reply.

The Russian shrugged, not really caring.

This did give his country some power over the United States. The memory of the Cold War, as a teenager, was still fresh in his mind. He had seen the effects of the Soviet weapons build-up had done to his country because of the American government.

Leaving, as soon as the door slammed shut, the room went in uproar. "Do you know what you just did?" One of them shouted, flustered. "You just broke apart some of our power! We can't do this. They maybe our allies, but we have to keep control. We won't be able to do anything unless we have an upper hand in control of the planet."

"I think our friend here can explain," Jack said. "Um, fire away."

He looked at O'Neill. "Thank you," he said slowly, a bit taken off. "I did promise two starships, two Battlecruisers. However, with the vast resources I have we can build more. I promise you that. While these United Kingdom Empire and Russia will have a ship, you shall have three ships to their one, three extra ships with that of which you already own."

The group accepted that calmed down. That would give them a heavy upper hand, a big one. "There is another thing I wish to do to increase our relationships," he said, "I will improve your fighters with our own fighter's engines, increasing their speed and agility."

"We have shown you what you would like to know, how we want to know about the Races in the galaxy. We don't know anything about this galaxy, or its inhabitants beside the Goa'uld and you." Herro said.

"And that would be my job," Carter said.

Carter smiled as Necrosis took a seat in front, cape fluttering, and passed her as she walked past. Necrosis took his seat and nodded.

"Yes. The Goa'uld is a malevolent race; they have created a large Empire that spans most of the galaxy."

An Image of a Goa'uld pyramid ship appeared on a 'White Board' in front of them. The image was clear but nothing to a hologram. But it did have color, which holograms lacked and gave it the illusion of a 3 dimensional image than the flat image.

"This is a Goa'uld Mothership, like your giant ships I guess," she said, possibly referring to his Super-class Star Destroyers. "But it can carry a thousand of troops or so, and it is capable of orbital bombardments. The ruling class of the Goa'uld known as the System Lords operates fleets containing dozens of these vessels if not more than that." Carter explained

She then continued on to describe the Al'kesh and Death Gliders, and then went on to describe the Jaffa, the Tollan, the Nox, and the Alterans among a few, as well as going into alliance systems, and the Great Four Races.

Necrosis flexed his fingers, the leather 'squeaking.' The Mothership's were similar to an Executer, or a Peallon Star Destroyer, the first and second version in terms of troop complement and squadrons.

The Death Gliders caught his interest because of their speed, almost as fast as a Predator. However they were outclassed by the Reapers and the Sith Interceptors he had designed to aid in the conquest of his galaxy.

Still, he didn't know what made these ships as swift in space as their design had the limitations to make them slower than they were. Once he found out he would incorporate their design then he could increase his fighter speed, which, based on the speed a Sith Interceptor went, was extremely fast.

Another interesting thing was the fact that the Goa'uld energy weapons were the basis of his own technology. They caused heavier damage at the cost of firing at a slower rate. His own Turbolasers however, caused less damage to compensate for firing at a faster rate. He had combined them both to create a perfect blend of speed and accuracy and damage.

"Now that we are finished," he said as the White Board became white again, "I propose a tour of my flagship. It is a ship I designed my self that followed the shape the Sith Fleet has used for a few years. I have two Shuttles waiting for us, who wants to join me?"

His face hid the near smile as everyone jumped up at the chance. "Excellent. Come, the ships are waiting outside." He hoped he could finish this soon, he had work to do.

**Dark Side of the Moon, Super Star Destroyer **_**Devastator **_

The tour, which was supposed to be only an hour long, turned into 4 hours after the various questions and pointing and annoyance the group presented.

However he did learn the basic of ring transportation and also learned of the power outage of a NaqGen as Grand Admiral Herro had put it. They were very useful generators, but were outclassed by a ZES. They would be nothing to gain from them, except to take up space.

The humans had also discovered his Sith Trooper army, which patrolled the vast corridors of the ship. Unlike the Stormtroopers that Fel had, he used the style of the Sith Troopers of Darth Revan during the Jedi Civil War Period. It caused fear against his enemies. The armor had been upgraded with stronger alloy and a more updated strength, as well as use of the Staff Weapon to give more intimidation.

He had armor colors added on, not to indicate ranks, but to show which legion they belonged to, small variations. Each Legion had 9000 Sith Troopers, and had small patches on their shoulder armor of different colors. Each legion had the same color to show where they belonged.

There was also rank. Sith Officers in command of legions wore red armor, crimson variant. Sith Officers who were subordinates to the Sith Officer Legion Commanders had gray armor. They were trained to use a lightsaber, basic weapons for close combat weapons morale boost.

He had also showed him the rows of Reapers and Interceptors in the hanger Bay. O'Neill had commented on the 'Big Load of Jet's' the ship had. He wondered, briefly, how they would react to the much larger fighter complement of a Peallon Star Destroyer. Most of the Super Star Destroyer was built for handling the few legions in each ship, and to handle the ZES production facility.

A Star Destroyer was more of a Carrier now since he reconfigured the ship. It could carry 48 fighters, usually. However he had hollowed out the Star Destroyers to allow 205 Fighters to be fitted in. He had labored to fit that many crafts on the triangle ships, but it had been worth it.

"So when do we get these big honk'n ships?" O'Neill asked, his eyes taking everything in.

Necrosis paused and turned quickly, catching them by surprise. "You don't," he said flatly, "This requires many thousands of crewmembers to operate and maintain at a sufficient level. The cost of this ship, from Sith Credits to your USD's would be in the hundreds of quadrillion. We have a galaxy to field these ships – you have only a planet."

O'Neill looked snuffed. "Just asking," he mumbled.

After that no one else asked about his Star Destroyers. However, he could not blame them for the question.

He had given them ships that, while would be as if they had gained Star Destroyers, were scout ships for the few thousand highly advanced races of the galaxy. Still, he had at least hoped they would accept it, or else the great sovereigns plan would be undone.

"-Which is where our Bridge is," Herro said, leading the group into an elevator (which was meant for a group twice the size) and after a minute entered the bridge. Necrosis knew the difference between both their ships and the number, but he was briefly amused at the looks on their faces. He saw his escorts, 4 Interdictor Cruisers floating around in front of them.

"Don't bother or touch anyone or anything," Necrosis warned, eyes flashing "This is my flagship, the first ship I built of its series, and I do not want it to be harmed in anyway possible."

Before they could reply the room was bathed in a crimson red and everyone save those used to it covered their ears as alarms blared. "Sir, we are detecting multiple warships approaching from light speed," his Hyperspace Officer announced, "We're detecting 12 warships."

Necrosis turned to the group behind him. "Are you expecting company?"

"Might be the Asgard," stated O'Neill. However it was clear that O'Neill had his doubts about that, and Necrosis agreed with that. Their doubts are confirmed when 12 Goa'uld 'Ha'tak's' appeared in front of them. Necrosis smiled cruelly. This was a perfect time to test how strong these ships were to his own.

Necrosis probed, tearing open, the mind of the lead craft and smirked as he felt the obvious shock and fear emanating from the leader. The shock was about the size of such ships over the home world of … the Tau'ri? He learned that this was the name these people of Earth had acquired. He also ripped the language of the Goa'uld out of the mind and inserted into his own, instantly acquiring the knowledge on how to speak the language.

He then spread the language, and its variants which numbered to 405, to the entire Sith Fleet in the galaxy. This could be useful in the future, provided it ever became necessary.

"Sir, they've launched fighters."

"Respond in kind," the Dark Lord Inheritor snapped, rising to full height as he took command his ship, "Send out all squadrons and fire weapon batteries. Contact the Cruisers _Death Cross, Legacy, Darkness_ and _Dark Flame_. Open fire at will, destroy them on sight.

He waited until his communication officer relayed the order as lasers impacted on the oval shields of his escorts.

He felt the slight fear being excreted from the group as they saw the weapons that had taken out the shields of their ship attack the Ha'tak's.

Their shields held for thee hits and passed on through the shield, destroying one ship and then a second. Multiple laser blasts shot out from the escorts and his own as the Goa'uld withered and fell.

"But you can't pass through shields like that," he heard someone mutter and smirked again.

Apparently the modifications he had made to the Turbolasers were making a huge difference. Of course these shields were weaker than the ones back in the galaxy. He felt a longing to be back in his galaxy, with his father. But he buried that behind and focused.

Of course he felt that to be difficult. He felt the deaths of hundreds onboard those ships and relished it, using it to fuel his power. He was still a Sith Lord, no matter how much he didn't act as it to these simpletons. One ship fired a last volley of lasers randomly before it fell. "All enemy vessels destroyed," an officer from the portside crew pit declared.

"Have our Cruisers search the wreck, destroy any surviving fighters or escape pods, let no one know of our arrival here. What is the tally on our fighters? How many did we lose?"

"Eight were destroyed but all enemy opposition was wiped out. I'm recalling the fighters now… My Lord– 8 more Goa'uld Mothership's have arrived. They've sent out their fighters!"

"Fire on count," Necrosis snapped, "I do not want anyone to know of our alliance until the time comes." He watched as the pyramid ships quickly covered vast amounts of space nimbly. Their golden lasers matched his own more destructive ones.

Golden pulses skimmed space, the recalled Fighters and Interceptors rushing back to battle. Already 13 fighters had been lost in the sudden attack. He was caught off guard by the speed the ships had, almost as if they were nimble scout ships than capital ships. No ship should have been able to move that fast, the shape and design and angles should have prevented that! "Shield report," he snapped.

"Shields are down to 86%," an officer said.

"Continue firing!" He snarled, "These creatures will not make fools of us!" He didn't feel the slight fear emanating from his guests at his anger, which was being visibly felt. One Ha'tak exploded as a trio of bolts went past its shields with a volley of bolts following.

Another paired up with another and bombarded the shields of a Cruiser, the _Death _Cross, and began to slowly strip away at its shields. A few dozen bolts, overkill, ended that.

Another ship, seeing its comrade ships being swatted away, made a suicide run at the _Darkness. _The ship itself was unharmed though; the Mothership was completely wiped out.

The battle progressed for 3 minutes until only 3 Ha'tak's remained. None of his ships suffered any damage, not counting the disabled shields of the Virtue. "We are receiving a transmission – They are requesting surrender."

Necrosis smiled grimly. The battle had not gone at all as he had wanted it go. The first wave had proved Sith power but the second had humiliated him. He had lost 45 pilots and one of his ships had lost their shields.

"You did not tell me how fast these ships are Major Carter," Necrosis said as he stepped in front of the Major.

"Hey, it's not her fault," Jack protested, "she -"

Necrosis glared at the man and lifted his hand up in the air. Jack shouted as he began to rise in the air. "Do not interrupt me Colonel," he snarled, "I am a Lord, a Knight for the Empire, a Sith Lord. I have slaughtered entire armies and bombarded entire systems to ash for the Emperor. Do not make the mistake that I won't do it to your planet. You are a special planet – I do not want to destroy such a race that has the power to make the galaxy yours."

Then his hand went limp and Jack fell. "I think," Herro said as he watched, "that we have had enough time. Please, follow me to the bay. I will escort you out."

Jack cleaned imaginary dust off his clothes and grumbled as Carter began to speak to him. Necrosis could have used the Force to enhance his hearing and listen to what they were saying… but he didn't.

As soon as they were gone, he added, "Destroy those ships, and leave no one alive, leave not one piece intact. Have the crew wiped out and transport them to the colony. We may learn much about how their ship works. Their Sublight drives especially are promising."

Shaking his head, he left a message to be given to Herro and left to his room. The Motherships were a nuisance. His Super Class Ships would not be able to move as fast as those Motherships. They were too small to be of any use to them. But his Interdictors, Centurion, and Derriphan ships were small enough to handle those drives.

He took a deep breath and breathed in the Dark Side, allowing it grope at his mind and think about his thoughts. Suddenly he grabbed his hand, eyes wide as he felt pain, unbelievable pain.

He saw glimpses, glimpses of white robed wearing with staffs and dead eyes ad corrupted souls. He saw pristine ships spreading a word of lies and the fall of worlds. He screamed and fell to the floor, the visions vanishing as soon as they came, gone save the memory of them.

He screamed again, this time out of anger. He had lost control, he should have not screamed. He had to calm down before his anger took him over. Destroying a planet would be fine, perhaps two. He decided against it, and then remembered the planet, and its Force inhabitants. He took a deep breath and walked out, entering a elevator to his private Hanger Bay, a small section that held his manufacturing facility, design table, and plans for new weapons for the Sith.

In it was the Sith Mrk. II 'Knife' Interceptor, an experimental craft based on the designs of the Sith Interceptor and Clone War-era Vulture Droid. It was still a few years from being completed, but the prototype was sufficient enough for travel and limited Hyperspace action.

He entered the bay and closed it, activating the password. He smiled at the sleek and menacing look craft.

He would pay them a visit.

Necrosis spent the better part of the day landing his ship into the roof of a city called 'London.'

Using his sense of Force, Aion headed toward the nearest concentration of the Dark Side. He called upon the Cover Force Power he had discovered at his childhood and walked amongst the people, invisible to all eyes.

After approximately an hour, they found themselves walking along a high-way towards central London. While they were walking, Necrosis felt himself trying to dispel his unease.

His unease was uncommon and unneeded but not even when he fought on Korriban had he felt such a presence of Dark Side. It was as great as his own, if not greater. His eye twitched as followed the ever growing darkness, following it as it became stronger.

Perhaps it was another Sith Lord? He shook his head at the thought. He knew it wasn't a Sith Lord, but then again perhaps it was. He paused in a corner and felt the Dark Side.

No, no it couldn't be a Sith Lord, there wasn't enough skill or power. It was very weak and had no real strength save some power over small pieces of the Force, and seemed to be almost detached.

After a few hours he reached the center of London and saw an old building leaning into a building, overlapping it almost. The battered sign over the door read 'Leaky Cauldron.' He felt the Dark Side coming from the establishment and relaxed as he felt weak power coming from it, weak but in large numbers, possibly hundreds if not thousands.

This was good, good because if they as weak alone, then they had the possibility of being easily susceptible to his influence. That would alone, give the Sith Empire a few hundred Dark Jedi, a small order which numbered to near 400 already. They would be able to overwhelm anything then.

The Dark Lord opened the door and stepped in, canceling his Cover Force Power and looked around.

There was a number of people sitting around tables, eating and drinking in dusty tables. Sensing no immediate threat he closed the door and looked around, his red eyes taking everything in.

"I don't feel Darkness from these people, yet why is it so heavy?" He wondered, his voice soft. He looked around and walked in, ignoring the stares from everyone as he walked in.

"You, man," he asked, "I am new here and am not familiar with the lay of the land. Are we near any interesting sites around here?"

Suddenly Necrosis saw something. A woman pulled out a stick from her long green robes and pointed it at a large chest. She muttered some words and it shrunk down to a fraction of its size.

His eyes glowed brightly in shock as a jet of Dark Side power shot out and hit it. He withheld a shudder at the inhuman way these people used the Force. They, instead of wielding it naturally, forced it through these sticks as if that were the only way, this crude way!

"Eh, you must be new," the bartender said, "Well, come along. The best place to start is Diagon Alley. Come on, it's right here. You have wands. No, of course you don't. Don't worry Ill open the door for you, yes I will." The Sith Lord followed the hunched-back man behind the building toward a brick wall, his watching as he brandished a long stick.

Tom tapped specific bricks and stepped back, smiling. He turned and grinned as he watched the bricks unfold and open a door way.

For the first time, he was shocked.

Tom chuckled, mistaking their reaction for awe at what was obviously his first look at Diagon and chuckled softly. The sight that struck most were the children and visiting wizards and witches with awe caused quite a different reaction with Necrosis, though.

The dark side hung over Diagon Alley like a thick fog. The shops and stands were practically radiating with it.

Despite its pervasiveness, the people seemed to be largely oblivious to it. Their auras were slightly darker than one would expect to see, but nothing like what Aion expected. Sharing a look of bewilderment, he walked through the archway to explore Diagon Alley.

**Headmaster's Officer, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall had just returned to her office from lunch with the school in the Great Hall. She was still thinking about the implications of Divination, a subject she still believed to be useless, and a lacking subject.

Harry and Ronald were both defending that subject vigorously, and to a lesser extent Hermione. But that was because they took the subject themselves, not because it was worth something. With enough time, she was sure they could be persuaded that that subject should be banned from the school. Harry was on the Board of Governors, and she needed his approval to kick it out.

She peered at a small silver trinket and looked at it, confused as to what its purpose was. Dumbledore, she felt a pang of pain in her heart, left a lot of things he had collected for the decades. She tapped it with her wand, only for it to do nothing as she expected.

_*Knock, Knock!*_

"Come in," she said. The knock was familiar, she already knew who it was, having heard it dozens of times before.

Harry Potter walked it, in his Auror robes.

Smiling, Potter walked in. "Headmistress McGonagall," he said. "Are you still trying to get rid of Divination?"

She glared at him, and smiled. "You know that Divination isn't all that useless," he said seriously. "There have been prophecies, like the one about me defeating Voldemort. We should have more Seers', just better ones than the one here. That way, we can be ready for what comes at the next corner."

"I won't deny that," McGonagall said. "But if you do want Seers, then find a better one than the ones we have now. What we have, they are pathetic! Please, Harry, I can use some of my influence on the Wizardgoment to get rid of that subject," she warned.

Harry looked at and smiled. Then he frowned. "Headmistress, there is something wrong; I think we have to recall the Order."

"Wrong, what's wrong?" She asked, confused. Then the second part came to her immediately. "Recall the Order! Harry, as your Senior and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I order you to tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head. "I can't. It's…I had…please, just get the Order here. It's very important."

She nodded, a bit numb, and pressed her hands to a blue pendent hanging from her neck. It tingled, glowed and became warm for a brief second, and then flashed a multitude of colors. A flash of smoke appeared in front of them, dozens of them as the members of the Order arrived.

Molly and Arthur Weasely, family included, were the first to arrive. Then came Dawlish and Ministry Minister Shacklebolt, and dozens of others came. "Hey Mate," Ron said as he saw Harry. "What's the problem Headmistress?"

"Not for me to say Mr. Weasely," she said stiffly. She looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, please tell them what you didn't tell me."

He took a deep breath and spoke. "I had a dream, a vision."

"Like… when V-V-Voldemort was alive?" Ron said, spooked. "But Voldemort is dead."

Harry nodded. "I know. But it was a week ago, a little more actually, and I _saw _him, Voldemort. He said he was cursed, and that there are stronger wizards. He also said he was the first of many Dark Lords, and that the Master Dark Lord was coming, watching over us. He also said that someone was coming with…." He frowned and thought hard. "He said that… that… the Dark Lord with the name to raise the dead is coming."

The Order shifted, nervous. That was spooky, and scary. Shacklebolt was about to say something when the fireplace in the room erupted in flames. A head appeared, and Harry recognized it. It was Abraham Muda, an immigrant from Saudi Arabia who joined the Auror department as a Master of Transfiguration. Of course, he would only be a regular Auror, for the rest of his life.

The Laws of Magical Britain prevented immigrants from other countries; it was the most ancient law. He didn't really care, so long as that he did a good job and didn't ask questions, too many questions. "What's wrong?"

"We have a situation in Diagon Alley," he said. "Our insiders have reported that a large number of Dark Wizards are preparing attack there. Estimates range from 20-35 Dark Wizards."

Harry smiled at him. Death Eater's, however few they were now, were the biggest threat to the world. Dark Wizards were below them, not as much as threat as the Death Eater's. "So?"

He hesitated. Harry narrowed his eyes at him and knew that here was more to this than he said.

"Spit it out, what else?"

"Sir, there was a sudden spike of Dark Magic in the area. Its more powerful than anything I've felt."

Harry was about to reprimand when he felt dazed and saw Voldemort appear before him. '_He is here._'


	4. Chapter 4

**Nxkris: Thank you for replying. Harry will need wands, he is not capable of wandless magic. He does not possess the Elder Wand either, and will not have a saber unless I make him steal one. He will train up but I plan on making him a bad guy to the world and a hero to wizards. **

**Chapter Four**

**157 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of Europe (United Kingdom), Diagon Alley, London**

Necrosis felt the life being sucked out of him, the sheer pressure of so much Darkness around him suffocating him. He tried to absorb as much Darkness as he could, but there was too much even for a Sith Lord like him. He coughed, and then blinked.

"Sir, are you alright?" A man asked a heavy scent of darkness around him, but more inferior than his own.

Necrosis glared at him. "What, what are those accursed things?" He wheezed, coughing. The man was confused, and looked around. He gritted his teeth and then pointed. "That, that stick you're holding. What is it?"

He laughed suddenly. "This? Why, this is a wand!" He then looked at him and frowned. "Ah, a squib," he said distastefully, "Why are you here? Go back to the Muggle world where you belong. Just because You-Know-Who is gone, doesn't mean all of us wan you here, got that?"

He was confused, and insulted. He raised his hand and began to choke the man slowly. He gasped and clutched at his throat, clawing at invisible hands as he began to rise up. "Die."

Then he made a fist and snapped his neck. He threw the body away and stood up, ignoring the few glances that looked at him in shock. One of them, an old man, was about to scream where they heard a sound.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

He heard a scream and looked around, and saw a mass of black and gray and silver robes appear out of nowhere. They stood together, colors blending in, and then fired a dozen of those accursed Dark jets into the sky. "Fear the Dark Organization!" They shouted, "Fear us all!"

And then they began to shoot at the crowd.

Necrosis didn't have time to move when two red bolts smacked into his chest, sending a tingle to his head. He grabbed his head and groaned. He felt different, and felt alone. He suddenly realized he couldn't feel the Dark Side of the Force when all of a sudden it came back. "Avada Kedavra!" They shouted and screamed and bellowed, mixed in with, "Reducto, Stupefy, Expellarimus, incidere patefacio, exuro alive!"

Jets of green and red and silver and crimson lights spread in the alley as the people began to run screaming. A dozen where either clutching bloody stumps or cut open bodies, flailing around as fires consumed them or dead.

One of them saw him and smiled wickedly, a pair of brown eyes staring at him. "Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed prideful.

Remembering the previous impacts he had felt from this heretical use of the Force, he brought up his lightsaber and deflected the bolts, his mask illuminated slightly by the glowing blade. "My turn," he snarled as he raised his hand and raised the man high into the air.

He dropped his stick as he waved his hands, his companions pausing to look up at him in shock. "P-P-Put me down, please!" He screamed. "Please, put be down, let me go!"

The Sith Lord smiled. "If you insist…" And he let him go, high above the buildings until he sped down with CRUNCH. "Who's next?"

The men looked at the bloody mess that was once one of them, and then at him, and his lightsaber.

But by stupidity or stupid bravery, they raised their weapons and fired. Half of them aimed at him, the others continued to terrorize the crowd. He easily, skillfully, blocked all the jets. He picked up a bench and threw it forward only to have it explode in splinters by that red jet, a 'Reducto.'

A Reducto went wild and hit a building, sending a small number of rocks tumbling to the streets and throwing up dust.

He continued to block the bolts and picked up two boulders, and threw them forward. They didn't have a chance, and two of them were thrown back and buried. "Mortuus," one of them hissed followed by a choir as golden jets hit the various bodies.

To Necrosis disgust, namely at the crude way, the bodies began to twitch and move, groaning as they did.

They began to rise, ignorant of their wounds, and slouched. Their eyes flashed red and they looked around. "Kill that man, devour him," one the robed men declared, pointing at the Sith Lord.

Looking at him, the reanimated corpses grinned and roared, spitting and rushing forward. He fixed his stance and leaned on his right foot, and leveled his blade at a 180 degree angle.

Then he sprang forward, and cut two of them in half, sending dark red blood and flesh and more flying. He used the Force to grab the cut parts and sent them flying towards the robed men, blowing the bodies apart with their sticks.

He was thrown forward and landed, flipping and looking straight into the face of a burn victim.

He roared in his face and grabbed his arms, leaning his face forward, wrestling his lightsaber out of his wand. "Hungry…." He hissed. "Hungry…." The Sith Lord narrowed his eyes and aimed his hands at the corpse.

A burst of lightning and thunder erupted from his palms and incinerated the corpse, causing it to scream as its flesh and burnt away and reduced to bone. He looked at the remaining corpses and threw a storm of lightning at him, pulverizing them to bones.

"Too easy," he sneered as he turned his focus on the robed men, who by now had destroyed several small stores and were attempting to blow open a heavily guarded building.

He looked around for his lightsaber, having dropped it, when he felt something behind him and turned around.

Too late, though.

"Hungry!" One of the corpses hollered, leaping forward from what remained of its body, tearing its remaining leg off. The reanimated corpse grabbed his cloak and pulled back, opening his mouth. Necrosis flinched at the rotting stench and grabbed the corpse's neck, wringing it. All it did was cause the corpse to gurgle and claw at his armor.

Finally he pressed his hand into the corpses face and blasted it apart with a gust of Force Lightning. He looked away as pieces of flesh and bone and brain. He looked at disgust as the color of his robes and reminded himself to burn it later. For now, he had to finish this.

He saw his lightsaber under a pile of rock and recalled it. He was getting bored right now, very bored. Then his holocom Beeped and he activated it. A small hologram of Sith Officer Herro appeared. "What is it?"

He bowed. "My Lord, the President Hayes is requesting if you would join the flagship team SG-1 on a mission through the Stargate. Would you like to go with them?" The answer was obvious. "They will go in 7 to 10 minutes or so. I would recommended leaving what you are doing my Lord, or you will miss this."

He glared at the hologram and flashed his eyes. "Do not dare give me orders Sith Officer."

Then he closed the communication channel, and focused back on the robed men who were still trying to break in. He fingered the switch of the blade and ignited the crimson blade. Then a second blade ignited at the other end, a double-bladed weapon of terror.

He fused the Dark Side with his legs and ran forward, a ghost as he swung his blade and cut half their number. He was in the middle of them now, brandishing his weapon as he stabbed one of them and sliced the head off another. "Incidere Pa-" he swung his blade into his chest and pulled it out.

"Retreat, 'et's get of 'ere!" One of them shouted as they began to pull back, two of them vanishing with a CRACK and CRACK! Necrosis smiled sickly at them and used the Force to pluck all of them before they CRACK away.

"We have unfinished business here," he said sadistically.

He unleashed a wave of Dark side lightning and burnt them to crisp, enjoying their scream now that the overwhelming darkness had dropped considerably. Only one of them lasted a full minute before dying. He dropped the bodies and looked at them in distaste. "How pathetic," he said.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He turned around and deflected the greenish jet of the Dark Side with his weapon from behind. A sole surviving man-another joined him making it two-appeared behind rubble. They looked at the dead of their comrades and began to shake, but raised those sticks.

He blocked several jets of Dark Side with his saber, enjoying this challenge. They were firing off those jets in rapid, quick, succession of words, a stammer of 'Reducto,' 'Stupefy,' 'Avada Kedavra,' and 'incidere patefacio,' sped towards him. He blocked them all though. He had to end this though, how ever much he enjoyed toying with these humans.

After all, he had a meeting to be ready for. He raised his hand and began to choke them, raising them off their feet. They gasped and coughed, clutching at their throats they felt magnificent air leave them. He moved one of his fingers and one of them raised that stick and aimed it at the other person. The other did the same. He smiled at their fear. He took it in.

"Now," he sneered, "what where those words you say?" He asked. He smiled at them. "I know- Avada Kedavra."

Two green jets hit them at the same time, erupting from each others stick and killing them both. The slumped and he threw the bodies away. He looked at the back of his cloak and frowned at the mess. He grabbed one of the robes from one of dead attackers, and wiped his robe clean using the Force. He wished the Force could clean things up immediately.

But the Force had its limits. The alley was empty now; everyone was either gone or dead. The area was in rubble, and bodies littered everywhere. This was mess, the largest mess he ever created. But it was the fault of the invaders, too messy in their attack.

He deactivated his lightsaber and pulled out his recall control and pressed a red button. His Interceptor would be arriving soon. He looked at the carnage and took in the death. It fueled his power, greatly. He began to walk away to make space for his fighter, when he heard twenty more CRACKS!

He activated his lightsaber and turned around in a flash, seeing twenty men and woman in blue robes appearing a bright flash with sticks in their hands. The tallest of them was black and wore geometric shapes on his hat. "Stupefy!" They shouted at once, sending the jets all around them. Necrosis deflected the few at his way and narrowed his eyes.

Then it became apparent to them that there was no one there… except bodies and pieces of them. "Bloody sick," one of them, a long man said with mousy red hair and freckles. "What happened here?"

"Don't know Mate," the man with the messy hair said, pale as he looked at the amazing carnage. "But I never saw anything like this, not even while Voldemort was back."

"That's for sure," the red-haired man said, pale as well. He also looked sick as he spotted one of the reanimated corpses. "Bloody, bloody hell," he whispered, and threw up.

Then the black man saw him and said, "You there, what did you se…" his eyes then focused on his eyes, clothes, and finally his lightsaber. "Dark magic…. Death Eater… priority kill…. REDUCTO!"

Necrosis blocked the jet and narrowed his eyes. The red haired man and a black haired man, along with an elderly lady saw him and fired off with the same results, deflection. "A waste of my time," he muttered as he heard the near silent sound as his fighter landed, crushing some bodies.

He called upon the Dark Side of the Force and propelled the new arrivals on their back, disarming them.

He deactivated his cloaking shield on the Interceptor and lowered the ramp. He deactivated his lightsaber and walked in and paused. "So pathetic," he muttered, "so very pathetic." He then paused at the ZES power console. He activated it, and took a seat at the cockpit.

He smiled at the new arrivals, which looked shocked and terrified, and activated the thrusters. Then he lifted the craft up high. He activated the cloaking field and then cruised towards the United States mainland across the vast ocean, the Atlantic Ocean he believed.

Estimated Time was about 8 minutes.

He didn't want to be late.

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, United States of America**

"That was fast," O'Neill remarked as he entered the heavily guarded building, escorted by two guards. The Sith Lord allowed him to see him nod back as he looked around for the infamous Stargate this facility held and protected. "So you here to go through the gate, right?" O'Neil asked.

Annoying as usual, he reflected. "Of course," he growled, "where is it? I fail to see this Stargate."

O'Neill looked confused. "Whada you mean?"

He waved his hand around the large room. "I see nothing that looks remotely like the Stargate. Where is it?"

This made the man even more confused. "It's right there." And he pointed to an object in the middle of the room. It was a circle, a ring, weathered and ancient looking.

There was a second ring inside of it with strange symbols, lines ending at random points. There were dim orange colored triangles at seven sides of the ring a ramp leading up to it. "That," the man said proudly. "Is the oh-so-magical Stargate right there?"

Necrosis inspected it by walking closer. This was the Stargate? This ancient piece of bantha leftovers, this was the Stargate? Surely this was a jest, to mock his inferior knowledge.

He probed the mind of O'Neill, and found himself smacking straight into a heavily reinforced wall of mental security. He was shocked. He rarely, even with his fellow Knights and even with the mind-probe resistant Hutt's, found someone's shields capable of blocking his mind probes completely.

Perhaps he had judged Jack O'Neill too early to understand his full potential. "How is this the Stargate? It is an ancient ruin; I doubt it can even run properly, much less open a wormhole."

"Believe me, it's the Stargate," he said, grinning. "Looks bad, but beauty is only skin deep."

Necrosis raised an eyebrow at that. Perhaps he was, once again, too quick to think O'Neill was a smart person. Perhaps he was at average intelligence, but perhaps it was less or more. It was difficult, even for him, to make an exact calculation with a man like O'Neill.

He peered closer at the presumed Stargate, moving closer. He caressed it and felt the cuts and rough edges in the ring.

He felt the engraved symbols at the inner ring and looked around its interior. Where were the cables, and power system, anything that was supposed to power it? How did this Ring work without any seeable or form of power generator.

To create wormhole would require a power source as large as Super Star Destroyer, perhaps larger.

This was impossible, but this galaxy was full of surprises.

"Are you ready?"

Necrosis raised his head and turned around. Above the room, or rather in the room behind this area, was a group of men and woman.

The majority of them were working at primitive computers, while the rest were looking at him. He saw Major Carter and a man known as Daniel Jackson. He remembered, briefly, that he was the one who had made this device work. Next to him was a man he didn't recognize, a bald man.

"I am General Hammond," the man said as if, Necrosis held back a shudder, he read his mind. "I am the commanding officer of the Stargate Command, the facility you are in. We are ready to activate the Stargate, step back."

Necrosis tilted his head and understood. He stepped back to O'Neill and looked at the Gate.

To his amazement, the inner ring began to move slowly, rotating. The symbols passed the triangles until it began to slow down and paused under the farthest left triangle. "Chevron 1 engaged," someone said behind him as the triangle lifted up and slid back down, glowing brightly orange.

"Hey T," O'Neill said suddenly. Necrosis looked and saw two men, one black and the other an aging man, walk in.

The aging man wore ancient looking armor similar to the armor he had taken from Ra's cache, except that it was less ornate and he had a cape. The other one wore a black shirt with a drab gray vest over it.

The aging man carried a staff, the original design Sith Staff he had taken the design from. The other man, more muscular, carried a weapon. He had broken into the flimsy defenses this world's computers had and researched and memorized the list of projectile weapons past and present. This was a P90, a Belgium-designed submachine gun.

It fired a 5.7x28mm bullet, 50 bullets per magazine, and was capable of firing 900 rounds per minute and had an effective range, for its type, of 150 meters. It was a very effective weapon. "Here is your weapon O'Neill," he said, handing O'Neill the weapon. "It has been repaired."

"And here's your weapon, Teal'c," O'Neill said, picking up a Staff Weapon that was in the corner. He saw, then, the golden symbols on their heads, these were Jaffa, the servant of Apophis if he was correct. These were the servants of the Goa'uld. What were they doing here? "Teal'c, Bra'tac, this is Necrosis. He'll be joining you," he said to the Jaffa.

The one known as Bra'tac looked at him closely, walking forward. "You are the one who allied with the Tau'ri?" He asked calmly.

Necrosis nodded at the question, and did not attempt to peer into the man's mind. His stature, and his attitude as well as his eyes, revealed that it would be futile to try and break into it. "Then you should know that should the Goa'uld ever find out, they were will break you and destroy you at all costs."

The Sith Lord smirked. "You need not worry Master Jaffa," he said, "we are more than capable of handling ourselves. Our technology, as well as our armies, is far superior to the Goa'uld. We are more than competent to handle the fleets of any System Lord."

Bra'tac looked at him. "You are so confident?"

"We destroyed twenty Goa'uld ships with a mere four ships, overkill against such a fleet. And we have many more ships to use, and many thousands of soldiers to fight against these parasites."

"O'Neill has told me of this battle," Teal'c said. "You fought the fleet of the System Lord Svarog. From what he has heard of the Tok'ra, he has been cast from the System Lords and much of his territory was assimilated by Bastet, as well as many of his Jaffa. I had initially believed this tale to be false."

"Of that, you were wrong," Necrosis said.

"Chevron 7 engaged."

From the ring, Necrosis was shocked as a pulse of energy erupted from the ring, extending outward, and returning back into the gate, creating a 'water' image in the ring. "This is your first time, correct?" Bra'tac said. "Do not worry; we shall take care of you."

Necrosis saw the smile on the old man's face. "Funny," he said.

He followed the two Jaffa up the ramp, and looked as they entered the water-like liquid. The liquid rippled as they entered, and vanished. Not wishing to be seen as weak, he calmly walked through it…

… And found himself outside, surrounded by trees, ground, grass, and the stench of blood. He joined the two Jaffa as they walked into an opening, two large stones leading up it with engraved inscription.

That opening was filed with several ancient ruins built into a semi-circle with a crude sun in the middle. Bra'tac said this was once a temple to Ra, as was this planet, hundreds of years ago.

He looked around and saw a number of Jaffa lying dead. They were various weapons, mostly Staff Weapons, as well as a strange snake-like weapon. "These warriors are of both Ramius and Tilgath," Teal'c said as they walked through the carnage.

"This meeting did not go well."

"This Jaffa was shot in the back," Necrosis remarked as he kneeled and looked at a gaping hole in one of the Jaffa's back. This warrior had been cut down while fleeing and he voiced his thought.

"There was no honor in this fight," Teal'c said furiously. The Jaffa believed in honor in combat.

"Tilgath," Bra'tac said suddenly, walking towards a body. Unlike the other Jaffa, this Jaffa had golden armor split into strips. There were several holes in his chest and half of his leg was missing.

"Ramius betrayed Tilgath," Teal'c said.

"There is no evidence he did," Necrosis said. "Do not jump to conclusions, there may yet be another path."

"There is no other path," The Jaffa said. "These are Tilgath's soldiers, and Ramius betrayed them."

"One of them is alive," Bra'tac said, suddenly walking towards a coffin-like stone where a soldier was leaning on it. He was weak; there was blood on his forehead trailing down his face. He looked up and raised his head. He had a bloody graze on his chest. "Why did your Master betray Tilgath? Speak."

"We came to forge an alliance," the Jaffa said, looking at Bra'tac with betrayal in his eyes. "My master did not do this. He barely escaped with his life from this massacre."

"Then what happened here?" The Sith Lord asked.

"One warrior-" a golden bolt slammed into the wound and silenced the Jaffa. The three looked up from where the bolt came from and, standing there, was a warrior standing on stone. He wore stylized armor and a helmet similar to a beetle in all black armor.

The Sith Lord activated his Lightsaber and the two Jaffa rose their Staff's activating them.

They fired one shot each, enough to kill anyone. They sped with perfect accuracy and hit the warrior in the chest. But the bolts dissipated, light blue waves appearing at the impact area's, and vanished a few seconds later. The warrior did not look affected.

He raised his arm and the three of them moved for cover. Several bolts erupted from his wrist at the spot where they were. Necrosis gasped as two bolts hit him in the back, singing his cape and armor.

He stumbled and turned around. The unknown warrior fired off two more waves at the coffin where Teal'c was hiding behind.

He dashed forward and swung his blade at the warrior. His blade crackled as it hit shields. The warrior grabbed him by the neck and threw him aside. But he caught himself and landed on his feet, activating the second blade.

Bra'tac did the same and attempted to slam his weapon against the warrior. The warrior, however grabbed it and threw him aside as well, snapping the weapon in half and threw the weapon aside as well.

Necrosis looked as the warrior fired off three more volleys, chipping off stone and throwing up dust where Teal'c was. He raised his hand and fired off a storm of Sith Lightning, enough to power a small city. The energy crackled and the shields flared around the warrior.

He paused and the Sith Lord ended the storm. The warrior, however, continued on and continued to fire.

The Sith Knight was shocked. That warrior should have been dead. He threw himself forward, propelling himself high up and sent his blade crashing down on the unknown's head.

His weapon's blade crackled and the shield began to fail, and he saw the blade begin to pierce the armor, but the warrior slammed his arm into the chest, actually denting the armor.

He gasped for air as he slammed into a stone wall, breaking through it. He coughed and waved away at the dust smoke. His lightsaber was missing, most likely broken. He tasted blood. He would have to make another lightsaber, make another one… again.

He hated making lightsabers.

This had been 45th weapon, two years old.

Teal'c poked his head up and raised one of the serpent-shaped weapons. He fired off streaks of blue energy from the serpents face, one after another. The warrior did not pause as several of the bolts hit him. He was about to intervene when Teal'c fired off one more bolt.

The warrior bent over, and looked at Teal'c. He then fell to the side, dead. The Sith Lord looked at Bra'tac and Teal'c. The old man shrugged and looked at the body, a warrior, Necrosis thought, that had bested a Sith Knight.

"I think, we should return though the Chappa'ai," Bra'tac said painfully as he got back up in his feet. The Sith Lord agreed and pulled himself off the ground. His back ached. Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed."

Retrieving his synthetic lightsaber shard from the broken remains of his weapon, he pocketed and followed the elder Jaffa, as well as the younger one, to the Stargate. They activated the tablet in front of the Stargate, pressed several controls, and he watched as the ring activated.

He gave one last look at the fallen warrior, then at the multitude of Jaffa that it had killed, and felt a pang of fear. He squelched, and resolved to murder and wipe out every one of these warriors he found. He vowed to make himself stronger. He had almost pierced the soldier's armor, but those shields were capable of withstanding even a lightsaber.

As an afterthought, he raised his hand and raised the body, bringing it closer to him and flashed his eyes at the near pristine black armor. The design of the armor wasn't as intimidating as a Sith Trooper armor.

He returned back into the Stargate command, and ignored the stares at the dust and cuts on his armor. He thankful that the stares then turned to the downed warrior behind him-he hated being stared at. "What happened?" Hammond asked as he walked in with two escort guards.

"We were attacked, ambushed," Teal'c said calmly despite the fact that he had a cut on his face. "But we won."

"What about Tilgath and Ramius?" He asked.

"They are both dead," The Sith Lord said bluntly, "they were all killed by this one warrior."

"One man did this?" Hammond asked, shocked. The Dark Lord could not blame him, not even a Sith Lord defeated this warrior alone, and he doubted he would have even lived through the encounter without the two Jaffa to aid him, "How?"

"It was equipped with advanced technology, wrist-based weapons that are not common in your galaxy," Necrosis said. "Its body was covered with this suit of armor and covered with an energy shielding. It was able to deflect not only Staff Weapons, but my lightsaber as well."

"Say what?" O'Neill said as he joined the conversation. "Hang on, how in hell's name did it do that?"

"The shield was extremely powerful as our friend said," Bra'tac responded, "His weapon sword was capable of piercing it but he was thrown before he could do any damage."

"You were thrown?" O'Neill asked, stifling a snigger.

"And you would've died," he shot back. "This warrior is extremely strong, we were lucky to win and survive."

"Can we have the body?" Hammond asked. "Major Carter can look and it and its technology."

"Of course," the Sith Lord said, quietly taking a piece of the armor off and hiding it from their view. The armor was resilient, no doubt about that. He would adapt it and use it improve the armor of the Sith Army. The shipment of Trinium that the humans were sending was almost ready. With that, he could create a new and more powerful Sith Navy….

…. One to overthrow and assume control of the throne.

"I will take my leave," he said. "I am overdue for an inspection in my galaxy. I will be out of contact for a few days, perhaps a month. However Herro will remain here as a contact."

"Alright, have a good trip," Hammond said. He shook his head. "But what a bad time I have to say. This new soldier, a foot soldier I would guess, really changes the balance of power in the galaxy. If there are more of them, then I wonder who controls them."

"Well, they did kill Goa'uld, so I guess they're on our side," O'Neill said. "But," he grew serious. "The General is right. We don't know who these things belong to, or if there are more of them. We have at least 30 SG teams at any given time, but not all of them are military, some of excavation and research teams, and most of them are new to the program. And if your weapons didn't kill that person, I doubt our own could kill it. "

"But we did," Bra'tac protested. "The warrior is fallen."

"But a lot of Jaffa died, and you three almost died too," O'Neill said. "What can we do to stop them?"

That made sense. The Tau'ri weapons weren't powerful to a large extent, but they were fairly effective.

But this warrior was able to deflect a lightsaber slice, and their weapons would not be enough.

"I will consider giving you some of our weapons," the Sith Lord said with some respect. "However most of our weapons are based on the Staff Weapon design, simply upgraded.

"We do, however, have many rifles and carbines that we once used and such we can modify for your use. They fire energy bolts in a compact form that can deal a fair amount of damage. However they are powered by a gas that is no where in your galaxy. Thus, you will have only a limited amount."

"That'll be dandy."

He nodded and left.

"Herro," he said as he activated a hand-held holographic projector. "Prepare the _Devastator _for Hyperspace transition before I arrive. Move to the _Legacy_. I am returning back to our galaxy for a meeting with the Emperor. You are to maintain our influence here and our foothold."

"By your word, my lord," Herro said, bowing as he cut off the transmission.

He found his Interceptor awaiting him in front of the mountain, surrounded by the forest. He boarded it and flew, activating the cloaking device to conceal himself. "I wonder how things are in the galaxy," he wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my shortest chapter ever, I think!**

**Nxkris: Good ideas and I'm already putting them into my story. The wizards won't be removed from the storyline. In a previous chapter, their spells can stun a sith and if there are enough magic, hurt one. They can also do things that sith can't because of how Magic evolved. They will, much later, play an important part in the turning point with the Sith Empire and Earth. Harry will also play an important because of his one-view of the world. **

**Chapter Five**

**158 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of Europe (United Kingdom), Hogwarts School, Magical Britain **

"We should congratulate ourselves people," Harry Potter said as he raised his solid silver cup high in the Black Family House, now and forever properly cleaned and livable for people to start staying in it. "We just captured several Death Eaters and a dozen Dark Wizards. We even caught a rising Dark Lord!"

Ron cheered and a number of former DA members cheered as well. But the rest of the Order looked sullen.

He frowned at that. They should be cheering; cheering that Dumbledore's dream of a world free from Darkness was coming soon. What was the bloody hell wrong with 'em?

"C'mon," he said, "cheer! What's wrong?"

Molly Weasely looked at him.

"Another sighting Harry, which makes the third one this week of these unknown… Dark Wizards I should guess they are. Our spies found them looking around Stonehenge, vibrating with pure darkness. They, whatever they are, were very similar to the one we saw two months ago in Diagon Alley."

Harry paled, not so visibly though.

He remembered the encounter in Diagon Alley; it chilled him to his bones. He had seen that… that, Dark weapon that thing used, which reanimated of the dead.

The corpses were clearly raised but were unlike an inferi, and since no Dark wizard, not even Voldemort, could revive a corpse like were there, it clearly had to be the work of the mysterious person.

Ever since _he _arrived there had been more reports coming to the Auror department and the Order of these figures coming into France magical area's, ancient Muggle ruins, and even to the far away pyramids of Giza. Worse, he had been getting more and more dreams of Voldemort.

He shuddered at that as he took his seat, joining the sullen group. Voldemort was the bane of his life in the past, and now in his dreams, the present. Sometimes he would torture Harry, other times he would fight and then warn him of the mysterious figures.

Some times, he won even _thank _Harry for killing him before this mysterious figure arrived.

That was scary. What could be so powerful and fearsome that would make the Darkest Lord in all of History so scared?

Once, Voldemort had spoken in his dreams of the 'Great Ships of Darkness in the Heavens with bolts of lightning capable of raining down at whim, 'and the Empire that spanned stars millions of the miles of stars apart,' and 'the Emperor in the shadows to be overthrown by the followers of religious origin.'

He didn't understand that, none of it was in any of the magical tomes he actually read through.

He had spoken to Dumbledore's portrait of it, but he had come to naught. None of the Headmasters knew of it. Dumbledore had said that his connection to the Dark Lord should have been severed when the Horcrux in him was destroyed, but something must have caused the link to reappear.

"So what do we do about?" He said suddenly, looking at everyone.

They were confused. "Whada you mean?" Ron asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What do we do about these mysterious Dark Wizards? Clearly they are capable of using those glowing metal wands-" an impossible feat, iron was incompatible with magic- "to bring the fallen alive with basic intelligence. They are also capable of using wandless magic and impossible transfiguration, creating that bird-thing out of thin air."

A quick comment: "Aircraft actually."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Uh, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It was an aircraft Harry. Really, have you forgotten the Muggle World? Muggle's have heavier-than-air vehicles called aircraft which can hover in air, go high in the atmosphere, and can be used in a variety of proposes."

Really, that was new to him. Although he did briefly remember Malfoy saying something about outrunning a Helicopter in the First Year, maybe that was another aircraft. He had to look into that. He wondered if it was the same thing like a broom, he wondered.

"But that doesn't explain how it just suddenly came out of the air like that," Ron said pointing that out. "I mean, how can that happen? Can the Muggle's do that, because we can't? And, no offense to you or Harry, we are way better than Muggle's in everything."

Ouch, but true.

They became quiet and eventually went their ways after an hour of brooding and thinking and humming. Or at least, they were about to go their ways. That was until the pendants around their necks to warm up. The Auror's there instantly cast on their bright robes and brandished their wands.

Opening up the Wards for a brief second, they vanished from the room and all the way to Helios Alley, a lesser known alley in a small way out of town of Muggle Britain which held a large assortment of magical pranks. It was also one of the twenty two areas' the Weasely prank business had expanded to.

"Calm down!" Harry roared, magnifying his volume as they appeared in a bright flash. He blinked and saw, feverishly, a dozen wanabee Dark Lords and wizards, and two Death Eaters', clearly by their tactics and appearance, as well as two trolls and a forest lizard.

They could handle the wizards, but the trolls were going to be hard, and the lizard near impossible. Forest lizards were incredibly common, like snakes. They went only to magical forests although a few could go into muggle areas. They could blend into their surroundings and spew acid at them. Its skin was like stone and it was as fast as his old Nimbus.

"Attack, stun and capture," he shouted.

A string of Reducto's and Stupefy's and a variety of other simple spells sped toward the Dark wizards. The Death Eater's and a couple of quick-drawing wizards cast shields to defend themselves.

The rest crumpled, immobile. The Trolls looked at them dumbly and roared, spiting and revealing their jagged yellow teeth. Harry looked in disgust and fired off a dozen Reducto's in quick succession, draining his Magical Core dangerously low. He took deep breaths as it healed. Ron took his place and attacked the Trolls.

The Trolls, the stupid beings they were, rushed and swung their clubs at them, the superior wizard race, only to hit magical shields. However the shields did not hold at once and a few Auror's had to jump out of the way. Harry felt his magical return and fired off a practically powerful Reducto at the Troll's thick hide.

The beast roared and flayed and smacked into its 'brother,' pushing it and stumbling backwards. Harry grinned as the Dark wizards began to try and run, only to have their escape cut off as wards appeared around them. The remaining troll howled and swung its club.

This was easy, really easy. His magical core had grown back to half power and he could feel it coursing through him.

"Bring that troll beast down!" He shouted. "Bring it down!"

In his haste, though, he completely forgot about the greater threat: that was, until an elder Auror screamed.

He looked and nearly screamed as the Forest Lizard swallowed the Auror whole, its two sets of jagged teeth red with blood. It narrowed its beady yellow eyes and then, with incredible speed, slashed at another Auror.

Harry looked at the Troll, and then at the oversized lizard. "Auror's, take down the lizard. Order, take down the Troll!"

He hoped that would take the two Dark animals down. Twelve Auror's and eight Order members, and he were strong enough. At least, he hoped. No, they were strong enough. They'd taken down Voldemort hadn't hey? But Voldemort never used Forest Lizards.

He fired off Reducto's as he Troll growled and tried to smash them to paste. His Auror's used their elite training to attack the Dark animal. Spells bounced off its thick hide as it ran circles around them. He looked annoyed at the beast and was prepared to actually use the Killing Curse.

Of course, that was before a hundred trails of smoke, bursting with Dark Magic, flashed all around them, the smoke slowly vanishing into the air. He coughed and heard the Trolls howl in… was that fear? Then he heard screams, and shouts, and curses, from his Auror's.

He felt the Wards fall with incredible ease and ran out of the smoke which, while dimmer, was still thick.

He saw his fellow Auror's, only three, and all of the Order Members running out as well. "What was that smoke, who cast that?" Ginny said, coughing as she cast a shield charm around them, cutting the smoke tendrils from them.

"Don't know," someone said.

"I don't think we did."

"Where's Adam?"

"What was that?"

"Who did that?"

Harry coughed and looked at the smoke. Now it was thin, and he could see through it much better. His mouth dropped at what he saw.

The… figure, one of the figures with the 'name to raise the dead,' was there, here with a dozen silver armored figures carrying some sort of staff in their hands. "You, you there, who are you?"

No response from him, despite the fact that he was Harry Potter, the god damn boy-who-lived.

"He asked you a question!" Ron bellowed, aiming his wand at him.

The figure still ignored him and simply focused on the Forest Lizard which had leaped back and brandished its fangs at him. The figure radiated with darkness and shouted something, in another language. The accompanying figures saluted and then began to go into the alley. Most of the people were already were gone, and he was grateful for that.

"That's it – Reducto!"

"No!" Harry shouted to an Auror, Henry.

Too late, though.

The red bolt stretched and sped straight and true to the figure. Harry watched in fear as a red blade flashed to life in the mysterious dark side's hands, and deflect the bolt. That was the weapon used to resurrect the dead that was it! He, as it was his job, immediately took control.

"Fire, fire now," He bellowed.

Streams of magic spat forward, enough to blow a whole through the thick walls of Hogwarts.

The figure looked at him with those red eyes, almost like Voldemort's, and raised his hand. His flashed briefly as the spells splashed over an invisible shield, mixing together. There wasn't any spell; no one was powerful enough to block that many spells.

But this Dark Wizard just did that.

All of a sudden the Forest Lizard, which they had all forgotten, roared and leaped forward, claws extended and mouth open at the mysterious dark wizard. Harry looked pleased; abet sick, that the dark person would get his due. But the Magic did not favor him today. In a single swoop, the figure sliced the Lizard in half, splattering blood and gore and skin over him.

He looked disgusted. "Such a waste of a fine specimen," he growled. He looked at the wizards.

"Go home to your toys," it snarled, "you would not desire to go against a warrior of my skill."

"You want what army?" Henry shouted.

The figure smirked.

"Me."

And with that he lunged forward and cut up Henry in three pieces. Harry looked in shock and fired off spells. The dark wizard, no, a Lord, a Dark Lord, he realized, fought them off easily. "Your world is coming to an end," he snarled, "Your era is that of one long past, you are too late to adapt. The world has changed, and yet you still resist it-and that will be your undoing."

Harry spat at him. "We are wizards, warriors of the light. Light always wins against Darkness!"

The Dark Lord let out a deep, evil laugh.

"Light?" he said splicing the last Auror and an unknown member of the Order he didn't really care about, "My kind wiped out the true warriors of the light. They were as powerful as I, in the hundreds, and we crushed them in a fell swoop. Darkness rules over with an iron fist, and this world and others will bow before us!"

He cut down to other members, one of them that man that shook Harry's hand a long time ago when he was a kid. He was about to kill Ron, pushing Harry and Ginny away, when he paused and looked up. "It is here?"

In a flash he vanished.

Harry gasped.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet critics, I love 'em.**

**Sorry if you didn't like this one, I just didn't feel comfortable with the other one. **

**Also, please review and give constructive criticism. **

**Chapter Six**

**158 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, orbiting Continent of North America, Onboard Star Destroyer **_**Thrawn**_

"What did I miss?" Admiral Herro said as he walked onto the bridge of the brief flagship _Thrawn_.

"The Interdictor Cruiser _Conquer _has discovered several patrols of Goa'uld Al'kesh near the systems asteroid belt. The Tau'ri suspects an assault and has brought their respective Battlecruisers into combat."

Herro thought of that.

The Tau'ri had five Battlecruisers in their fleet, 3 American, one Russian, and one British. However he had been out of the political news of the Tau'ri people, and for all he knew, the ships could have changed hands.

Added to the 5 ships, he had two Cruisers, 1 Battleship, and 2 Star Destroyers, more than enough to handle any Goa'uld threat. However, he had his doubts, especially with the fact that this 'System Lord' Anubis had made a centralized Empire similar to the sith.

There was also the issue that this Goa'uld possessed technology on par with their own. He knew of one engagement where three of Anubis's warships managed to hold off two Star Destroyers by themselves, a feat that, based on Goa'uld technology, was and should have been impossible.

Even worse was that he had actually lost several ships to Anubis, all Battlecruisers although he had made sure the lost ships managed to destroy the enemy ships to keep themselves secret.

"But for how long?" He muttered to himself.

It was impossible to keep them secret for long, they had already expanded to two other worlds and had begun to train new soldiers and breed clones from the few cloning cylinders they brought with them. Droids were being built as well to provide support for sentient warriors.

There was much more to Anubis Fleet though, there was the issue of his Warriors, the Kull Warriors. Sith technology could not pierce the shields of one of the warriors and it had taken 60 Troopers to take down two soldiers. They even had 'help' from the Tau'ri although they had been as badly massacred as the Sith Troopers had been as well.

No, this Goa'uld was a threat, and he pondered how they could prevent the rise of this Goa'uld. They still had 160 Super-class warships… yes, yes that could work and they could be very useful. The issue was that the Tau'ri did not want such massive warships over the planet; it would attract too much attention.

Too much unwanted attention, he repeated.

He still did not understand why these beings did not want to reveal the greatness of their program to their planet. Lord Nero had gone down to the planet to study the Force Users, to the island of Britain due to some sort of underground war the Force users were in.

Lord Inferius was forming a pact between the Empire of Shogunate Japan and the Magical Empire of Mongolia and China. For some strange reason, although he did go against it, these Force Users used the term 'Empire' a lot. Only several entities did not use the term.

"Sir, what are you orders?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Ah, yes. If this parasite follows the standard doctrine of war, then he will attack where the majority of ships are. We will use the Thrawn Grip on them. Have our Cruisers move to the right, power down all of their system, ad have our Battleship and us to the left. The Tau'ri will remain over their respective countries."

"My Lord," he said, bowing.

It took an hour for the vessels to move to their respective positions, and power down with just enough to remain undetected, but keep basic systems and propulsion and weapons active.

"Launch a squadron of Interceptors; have them patrol the area until we can find them. What is the status of the Tau'ri vessels?"

"American Ships are taking orbit around a structure they label the 'International Space Station.' They are between the Pincers. The British ship," the term held much disdain, "is moving towards the asteroid belt, possibly to patrol the area. They seem to be preparing to attack at once."

"Then follow the will of the Force and hope we are strong enough to win."

"We are the sith," an Officer said puffing out his chest. "We are always strong, we shall always prevail."

The Admiral nodded, "Of course, of course, officer – return to your duties."

From his few days in the G2 galaxy, the Sith were not always to prevail, there was evil that was greater.

There was evil that was always greater.

Always greater…

He watched as the gray-hulled British Ship Sublight engines 'roared,' growing smaller until…

… The vessel vanished in a plume of fire erupting from its nose to its sides and to the engines, secondary explosions rippling through out the small vessel, pieces flying off.

The Admiral's mouth fell in shock. "What in the Jedi happened?" He demanded, "How did that ship fall?"

He didn't even hear his officer's response.

One by one, Goa'uld ships began to appear out of Hyperspace around the lost British Battlecruiser, ten, twenty two, thirty six, forty nine, fifty three, and finally fifty eight. It was more ships than the fleet could handle.

Much, much more ships…

"Sir, Tau'ri ships are receiving a message, as is the American White House, I'm diverting some of it to us, as well as replies."

"**I am Anubis," **the parasitic Lord said, spreading his hands. He, it rather, wore a heavy dark cloak and a hood covering his face, shrouding it in shadow. It was a very mysterious look. Embodied with Goa'uld lettering, variety 103 he saw. He read the words:

''_Lord of the Fallen and Conquer of stars am I.' _

He frowned at that.

Arrogance this Goa'uld possessed to claim such a title infuriated him, yet he was not as infuriated until one of his Battlecruisers went on full power and opened fire on the enemy fleet. Energy bolts smashed on the golden shields, flaring as a dozen bolts went through and destroyed one vessel.

"**You have fired the first shots, now you shall suffer,**" Anubis snarled, "**Your world shall be reduced to ash.**"

"Lord Damn it," he cursed. "All units power up," he said on a fleet wide broadcast, "fire on your own targets, and destroy these heretics!" To his weapon officers, he said "Fire all turrets at the nearest target and continue on from there. Launch all of our squadrons and prepare for hull damage."

"Aye Admiral."

"Firing forward weapons."

He watched as globs of energy shot out from the sleek triangular shaped hull, and swarms of proton torpedoes and missiles smashed against them. Twelve ships fell in an instant. However the remaining quickly spread and moved with speed that no Sith vessel could follow.

None except the Tau'ri ships.

The USAF _Alliance _fired Sith energy bolts and their Railgun's, pummeling the enemy shields until they overloaded and failed. The RFAF _Sputnik _and the USAF _Phoenix _came out of Hyperspace in the middle of four Goa'uld ships, returned into Hyperspace, and enveloped the Goa'uld vessels in several of their powerful nuclear devices they had left behind.

"My lord, Goa'uld Fighters and Al'kesh have been launched from the enemy ships, several additional warships have joined combat. Lord Nero and Lucifer both have reported that the area's they are in have been infested with parasite warriors, their superior ones. They have prepared Ring Platforms, should I send troops to the Ring centers?"

"Yes you fool," he said angrily. "Send all units down to the planet. Send down cloaked shuttles, divert power from Hyperdrive and Sublight to weapons, and destroy all of them NOW!"

"Yes my Lord!"

The shields flickered in front of the bridge as a squadron of Goa'uld Gliders fired energy bolts at them. Twelve Al'kesh dropped their plasma charges and took a small amount of the shields.

"Sir, we lost the _Superior_ Cruiser!"

"How in Force did that happen?"

"Overwhelming fire with multiple hits from Al'kesh and hits on their engines and the hanger bays."

"That would cause secondary explosions," he muttered. "Contact all ships, have them put energy into hanger bays, shield generators, and engine shields. Contact all of our squadrons and have them focus on one Goa'uld ship. "

"By your command," several officers whispered.

He watched in agitation as the Cruiser _Conquer_ fired several bolts at the hanger bays of a Goa'uld ship, the shields flickering. Then a Goa'uld ship entered Hyperspace and he watched in horror as a Hyperspace window opened _inside _the Cruiser and the Goa'uld Ha'tak reappeared for a brief moment and vanished as two explosions rippled from the conjoined ships, tearing them apart.

This battle was not going too well.

"Sir, enemy Bombers and Fighters are moving towards the American White House and the Russian Moscow and Chinese Beijing."

"Sir, four enemy vessels are taking position over the capital of America and have begun to fire!"

"Three vessels are firing on the city of New York."

"Another is firing on Sucre, Bolivia!"

"Send two squadrons to each enemy group; divert all fighters to engage the ships attacking the planet. Where is the _Prometheus?_""

The Officer shrugged.

That was a good question….

… Where was the BC-303 _Prometheus_?

**Over the skies of Washington D.C**

Major John Sheppard resisted the impulse to frown in confusion as he guided his F-16 Fighting Falcon jet fighter through the skies above Washington DC. A few minutes ago all the squadrons on the Air Force base that he was stationed on had been ordered to scramble and assume a defensive position over the city.

It had him wondering what was going on, reading between the lines there were notes of fear in the orders. Something was going on; he could feel it in his blood and in his bones, something that had the brass in the Pentagon rattled.

_Must be something to do with Al-Qaeda,_ he thought thinking about the on-going so called war on terror started by the previous president. _Maybe that bunch of Islamic fundamentalist psycho's is up to something, trying to carry out another attack, I wouldn't put it past them to try something now that we have a new president._

No sooner than that thought had passed through his head than something incredibly fast moving came down from somewhere above, and sliced through his wingman's fighter.

Instantly the F-16 turned into a fireball as fuel and ordinance detonated, tearing the fighter apart before the pilot even had a chance to register what was happening, let alone scream.

The pilots of the remaining fighters – John included – stared in stunned shock for a few moments, before training kicked in and the squadron started taking evasive action to avoid whoever was firing at them.

Another blast came down from somewhere above, and another, and another. And this time John was able to see that there weren't missiles or machine gun rounds as he would have expected but some sort of energy bolt.

The bolts fell to Earth and slammed into the cityscape below, where they struck huge explosions erupted, whole city blocks being instantly razed to the ground. Even from here John imagined that he could hear the screams of fear, pain and terror coming from below.

More of the golden energy bolts came down from somewhere else beyond the blue sky, striking the city below them. Each one caused a massive fireball to erupt, taking out a block with each hit, dozens of hits ripping the city apart.

He watched with helplessness as their great city, capital of the free world began to burn and withers.

"We have to do something Flight Leader!"

"Well what?" John said, "We can't see what's hitting us, do you know where those god damn energy blasts are comin' from?"

"Well, Space."

"Real funny summer," John said angrily as they flew their crafts around bolts as they continued to hit the city. "We don't have anything in orbit that can do something like this. You saying aliens are doing this?"

"You have a better god damn explanation Sheppard?"

No, he didn't.

"How else would you describe it, sir?" Sheppard asked his new CO. The two of them didn't exactly see eye-to-eye due to the fact that he'd once disobeyed orders while stationed in Afghanistan.

The fact that it had been the right thing to do, after all a cardinal rule of the Air Force was that they didn't leave people behind.

That was immaterial to his CO who seemed to be one of those officers who believed that soldiers should be machines and that orders – any orders – should be followed without question.

"Well I'd s…arrghh," his CO's voice dissolved into a scream as one of the energy bolts sliced through his fighters right wing, snapping it clean off and making the fighter spin out of control before detonating fuel turned it into a fireball.

Out of no where, Sheppard's radar screen came to life with contacts coming down from an impossible height, height that would kill any human. Most of them were fighter sized, a little bigger than the 16, but dozens were larger and they were coming in formation and aiming for Washington.

"Incoming!" He said over the SCF (Squadron Command Frequency.)

With Colonel Dalby vaporized he was now the ranking officer, making squadron command his. "There coming down from orbit, from the size I'd say their fighters and bombers or troop transports."

"Oh man what the hell is going on here," one of the other pilots said. "First energy bolts come from somewhere above the sky, now these fighters are coming down. It's like something out of War of the Worlds or Independence Day."

"It certainly seems that way," Sheppard agreed looking at his screen again. "Okay here they come guys, weapons free. Blast them to hell when ready."

"If we can hurt them," another pilot commented a moment before numerous twin bolts of golden light came shooting at them from above. Immediately all the pilots took evasive action to avoid the deadly rain of energy blasts, amazingly none of them were hit by the bolts of superheated plasma.

Then the alien fighters appeared.

To his eyes, the machines were strangely designed. They had a oval central hull from which spouted two wings that were swept forward giving a bat-wing style, also mounted on each wing was a single weapon.

They were constructed of a silver-grey metal and didn't have any visible engines of any kind, so how they moved was a mystery. A mystery that no one had time to dwell upon as the alien fighters opened fire on them again, golden bolts of energy shooting from their cannons, towards the remaining F-16's.

He grabbed his joystick and narrowly avoided the twin blasts of death, taking in deep breaths as the rest of his team avoided the blasts. To his surprise, he got a missile lock as soon as he armed his missiles.

Trusting blind luck and good fortune, he fired, sending a pair of Python missiles at the nearest alien craft. The Air-to Air missile streaked and struck the tail like glue, and in a millisecond later, hit its target, turning it into a fireball.

One down, twenty eight to go:

Good odds, great odds.

Sheppard didn't have time to cheer the victory, even as the fireball cooled and faded, he was already dodging fire from two more of the alien fighters. Whoever or whatever these guys are they're lousy shots, he thought as he easily evaded their energy blasts.

An enemy fighter started to stray across his path and wolfishly he grinned and opened up with his Vulcan cannon. High velocity rounds tore through the alien as it shot across his flight path, snapping off the right wing and sending the craft into an uncontrolled spin while spiraling helplessly down towards the ground. Moments later it exploded in the air.

"That's two," he said softly as he locked onto a pair of alien fighters that were banking towards him.

"Fox two, fox two," he whispered softly before firing another pair of Sidewinders at the rapidly closing craft.

Both fighters took the hits full on and vanished in fireballs. Four bogies down, you're doing well here, John especially considering fighters aren't your first love, he thought remembering that he preferred flying choppers to jet fighters though he was fully qualified on both.

"Little help here please," Lieutenant Malcolm Price one of his squadron mates called and John looked around quick to see an F-16 with two of the alien fighters on its tail trying to nail it with bolts of super-condensed energy.

The fighter weaved and dodged but the alien pilots were persistent and kept firing with everything they had attempting to box him in so they could blow Mack to hell.

"I'm coming, Mack," he called swinging his fighter around and locking onto one of the aliens pursuing Mack's fighter. "Fox two," he said unleashing another Sidewinder.

The missile shot away and tracked the alien fighter with single minded determination and a second later impacted the machine turning into a fireball, the shockwave knocked the other machine off balance – long enough for John to finish it off with a burst of twenty millimeter shells from his Vulcan Gatling gun.

"Thanks, Sheppard," Mack said.

"Your welcome," John replied before glancing at his HUD and noticing one of the larger alien contacts was approaching. "Hey Mack there's one of those bigger ones at my three o clock. Let's get it."

"Right with you boss."

John grinned and brought his fighter around and shot towards the larger alien craft. It was a different design to the fighters, vaguely pyramidal and unlike the fighters it appeared to have engines as he could see four glowing blue thrusters at the back of the craft. A large turret on the underside seemed to be the crafts only armament.

Grinning slightly at the juicy target the alien craft presented John flicked through his index of available weapons and selected his two Advanced Medium Range Air to Air Missiles or AMRAAM's and targeted the alien ship. Immediately he got the familiar lock on tone in his ear.

"Fox three, fox three," he said before pulling the trigger. The F-16 jolted slightly as the weapons fell away from their under wing nacelle mounts before shooting towards the alien craft.

"Fox three, fox three," Mack echoed firing his own AMRAAM's.

The four missiles shot towards the alien craft and amazingly the turret on its underside rotated and started firing slightly brighter and denser versions of the golden energy bolts the fighters were firing.

Through sheer luck one of the golden pulses of energy struck one of the AMRAAM's turning the million dollar weapon into a plume of vaporized metal. The other three missiles struck home and exploded.

It was immediately obvious though that something was wrong as the blast waves flattened out, spreading around the alien ship without harming it.

As the light of the explosions faded a shimmering, translucent orange quasi-crystalline looking energy barrier appeared to be enveloping the ship, deflecting the heat and energy of the HE warheads away from the hull of the craft, though it didn't seem to stop the kinetic impact as the craft slewed to the side, knocked off its flight path by the force of impact.

"Fuck me," Mack said. "Those things got those shields like from… from… ah, from Independence Day or Star Trek!

"Shut up and hit them again," John replied before cursing softly as his HUD informed him that he was out of missile ordinance. Guess there is only one thing to do, he thought. "Mack I'm out of missiles. Have you got any left?"

"Sure have boss, two Sidewinders," Mack answered.

"Good I'm going to hit this bastard with my cannon. Fire your missiles at the same time."

"Right with you boss," Mack acknowledged as John pulled the trigger on his stick and sent a sustained barrage of twenty millimeter rounds at the alien ship. The alien's shield still glowing from the force of the AMRAAM's flared, sparked and rippled with distortion waves.

"Fox two, fox two," Mack announced as the alien tried to maneuver away. But with the stubborn determination that had so often gotten him into trouble John Sheppard stayed with them, keeping his cannon fire focused on the alien shield which seemed to be getting weaker if the increasing glow and sprays of sparks was anything to go by.

Then the Sidewinders came streaking in and detonated against the shield. The shield flared brighter still then winked out of existence allowing the remaining force of the Sidewinders small warheads to hit the hull.

The hull buckled inward like tin foil, then tore upon under the continuous volley of cannon fire from Sheppard. A second stream of tracers cut into the alien side as Mack opened up with his own cannon.

For a second the alien ship remained where it was then before their eyes it started spewing sparks and smoke as it began to tumble away.

Sheppard stopped firing followed a second later by Mack and watched as the mortally wounded alien bomber tumbled, trailing smoke and flames before suddenly exploding in a violent fireball.

"Yes take that you alien bastard," Mack shouted.

John chuckled slightly and started to open his mouth to suggest they go after one of the other bombers when his HUD pinged nearly 64 additional enemy contacts bearing on them. "We can't handle that many," he muttered. "Fall back; see if we can make contact with any airborne units. You read me?"

"Yeah Sheppard, we are turning back."

"Tau'ri craft return and engage enemy craft, we are arriving."

"Who the hell is this, how'd you got into this frequency?" Sheppard said as the strange voice repeated them in his ear.

"Does it matter?" The voice said as a _hundred _friendly contacts appeared behind the enemy crafts, several of the red dots vanishing.

Out of pure curiosity, and stupidest thoughts, he turned the craft around, banking to the left.

"Holy shit," he whispered as sleek black crafts sped past the alien crafts, plumes of erupting fire balls rippling behind them. He gazed too long though, and suddenly felt his craft shake as smoke began to billow from his right wing.

Desperately he tried altering the balance of power between the port and starboard engines to no avail, the fighter was beginning to spin on its vertical axis while plummeting from the sky. The tumble only got worse as the starboard engine gave up the ghost and flamed out.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday," he said into the squadron frequency. "This is sierra-nine-nine-one I am going down, repeat I am going down."

**Onboard Peallon-class Star Destroyer **_**Thrawn**_

"**Do you think you can stop me? I am your God; you shall bow before me one way or another!"**

The battle was not going well.

Twenty two ships were left from the enemy fleet, but only the _Thrawn _and one Battlecruiser was left, not counting the three Tau'ri BC-303's, and not counting the _Prometheus _which was, for some reason, hovering in Antarctica. Two squadrons of fighters and Al'kesh had intercepted the ship, and were engaging it in combat – the energy weapons he had given truly being useful.

"The shields are down to 15%!"

"Divert all power to shields, drain from engines, weapons, and lights. What is the status of the Sith Lords?"

There was a moment of pause.

"Lord Nero has successfully defeated the Kull warriors on the planet although a large number of our Troopers were lost. Lord Lucifer has also dispatched them, and has returned to his fighter and taking part in the defense."

"Where is Master Necrosis when you desire," he muttered.

The Inheritor would have easily won this battle without the loss of any ships, this he knew.

But they had to do with him.

A great and unfortunate reality.

"Sir, we are detecting twelve energy signatures entering the battle field, one that seems to radiating far more power, almost as much as our Star Destroyer."

"What?"

Hyperspace windows opened behind the engaged parasite fleet, and he felt age grow on help as a dozen additional ships jumped out and immediately joined battle, along with a massive warship.

It was crudely shaped, a circular design with numerous spikes protruding from the edges of the vessel. There was a dome shaped structure present on the top, and was black, blending in perfectly with the space. It was, easily, as big as his flagship, and, if the officer was right, just as powerful.

As if to prove it, twelve bolts shot out from just one turret and smashed into the shields of the Battlecruiser, slicing through it, and spearing it. A cascade of fire grew across it hull as it burned and exploded.

How could they stop that?

"Charge the craft, put full strength on forward shields, we're going to ram it!" He said furiously.

"Sir, ram it? Are you serious?"

He looked at the officer who said that, walked calmly to him, and said, "Stand up and give me your pistol."

The officer paled.

"I'm sorry sir, please forgive -"

"Quiet and give me your sidearm," Herro snapped. "The rest of you, continue your duties, _ram _that vessel _now_."

The officer gave him the butt of his old fashioned Blaster pistol. With one motion he turned on the Tibana Gas igniter and fired.

A red bolt spat out and hit the officer's forehead. The skin sizzled, burnt and cooked, some of the brain visible.

"Someone clean the mess."

"Yes, Yes, Yes sir," two officers stammered as they got up and dragged the body outside.

The ship quivered as energy bolts smashed into the thick metal of the Star Destroyer, plates flying off, yet bolts smashing into the shields at the nose of the ship as the new flagship neared.

He wasn't going to do with out a fight…

"Sir, we have new energy signatures, millions of them coming from Tau'ri! They're swarming towards us!"

"What!"

Sure enough, hundreds, thousands, millions, of glowing lights swarm past them and smashed into the parasite Fleet. The star Destroyer slowed down as the blobs easily bypassed the shields, going through and out of the ships.

It was beautiful to watch.

A swarm of them formed an arrow and speared the enemy flagship. He saw some erupt on the shields but the sheer majority easily gutted it, explosions rippling all around them.

The crew cheered.

They had won.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**158 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of North America (United States), White House, Washington D.C.**

Necrosis was furious.

No, he was livid, enraged, he felt the urge to destroy more planets just to relieve some of the anger he had in him. His eyes were glowing madly as he raised Herro higher and higher into the air.

"Urk --- My Lord, forgive--- Urk --- please, My ---- Lord ----" he gasped as he clutches at his neck, gasping for air as his very life was drained out of him. Necrosis glared at him and began to put more pressure.

"Forgiveness is weak – you failed to defend this world and allowed a parasitic fleet to destroy a number of your ships, a Tau'ri vessel, waste a large number of this world and disrupt the Empire's plans. Do you truly believe you should be forgiven Admiral, do you?"

"No --- Urk!"

"Correct," he hissed. He was about to deliver the killing blow when there was a knock on the door of the Oval Office. Dropping Herro, just moments from killing him, he used the Force to open the door. "What?"

The President, Chekov, a British official named Tony Blair, the French President Jacques Chirac, and the Chinese 'President' Hu Jintao walked in, Hayes' face grim and in despair.

Colonel O'Neill, Carter, General Hammond, and another man walked into after them.

The name on his nametag read: GENERAL H. LANDRY.

"How goes the hearing?" He asked.

"Not so well," Hayes said as he sat behind his desk. The other leaders took their seats on various chars, most extremely fluffy to his displeasure. "We screwed up – big time. I do not think I will last a full term now. I'll probably have the shortest term as President in US History."

"And you deserve it," Jintao said bluntly. "You Americans, arrogant, believed you could defend our world, make our decisions, and keep just a valuable artifact from us, paid for your crimes."

"And we paid for allowing you to keep it a secret," Blair and Chirac said together, "we have lost thousands if not millions of people, our militaries are in disarray, we have a economic crisis and we are in the process of losing our offices."

"Excuse me," Herro said, rasping as he massaged his throat, avoiding the glare from his Master, "where is the French Ambassador?"

"Dead," Hammond said sadly. "Suicide runs by the Goa'uld destroyed the Eiffel Tower, a bombardment run by Al'kesh destroyed much of the French political leadership and a further bombing from a Ha'tak ruined much of the country's infrastructure and millions of people dead."

Necrosis lowered his head to show his 'feelings' of 'pain.' "We were unable to stop them all – we were unprepared."

"Which leads me to wonder, for your entire fancy tech," Blair said angrily, "is how a damn fleet managed to destroy _our _Battlecruiser, a number of your ships, damage two American vessels, and attack Earth. You promised, you said, you gave your damn oath you could defend us."

This fool, Necrosis thought angrily, was becoming arrogant by yelling at him – what good would come from that? Herro paled as the man continued to rant for another minute, wondering in disbelief why his Master did not kill the man right there, as if he had tried to do to him.

It took him a while to realize that, despite his blunder in interfering with the plans of the Sith, the plan was still going on ahead. The advance state of this world played directly into Sith hands, and, if he hadn't blundered, the world would have been one more system in the third Galaxy of the Empire. The entire process would have only taken a few years, five at most.

However, things had dramatically changed.

The blunder was his Master's fault in fact, the discovery and his near death by those Kull Warriors and the sudden rise of Anubis. The battles that took place hurt the Fleet, but not by much.

Before his Master had arrived moments after the loss of all of Anubis Fleet, no surviving vessels, he had already begun to send out the entire Star Dreadnaught classes to hunt down all Goa'uld.

Executer's and Devastators formed the spearhead; the Eclipse's would decimate any worlds that would not die.

"Enough," the Sith Knight said finally. "We were arrogant, yes, but we cannot be your protectors forever – you must defend your interests and allies and yourselves, do not forget this. This parasite possessed technology near on par with our own, we had not expected this and – "

"Where did he get his 'advanced technology', comrade?" Jintao asked.

"Anubis is a being that is half-ascended," Jack said somberly. "He used what little Ancient tech he had in his head to upgrade his ships to defend themselves against the Asgard and he can destroy some Asgard ships too."

"No wonder they were not as easy as to destroy," the Admiral muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt this," the General Landry said, "but what are we going to do now men? We can't cover this up, the whole world knows about this, millions are dead, and people are rioting."

"The obvious choice is too reveal the program." Hayes said with reluctance. "But there will be worse riots, uprisings, wars, battles, political upheaval… do you want me to go on?"

"You place little confidence in us," Blair said, sniffing. "Are you so sure this will happen? Perhaps now, yes, that will happen. Before, perhaps no, we would not have any riots."

"China will have some arguments against your Manifest Destiny in space, but we will be able to live on."

"Russia would have supported you; we have many allies that would support you as well. Perhaps the Middle East, Africa, and South America will not be so willing to be supporters, but most will."

"You should begin preparations to reveal the program President Hayes," the Inheritor said. "We will reveal ourselves as well – there is no point in hiding ourselves anymore."

"At least we'll be able to make a Festungs-Welt." O'Neill said.

Everyone looked at him, confused. "What? None of you learned German in High School?" O'Neill said shocked. "It means Fortress World for cryn out loud. We don't have to build in secret, we can use our full recourses, use our technology to build on and improve life."

That was a good point. "Your early defenses will be weak," Necrosis admitted. "We will station more ships around, but you will have to defend yourselves on occasion and your allies, do not forget. Each of you will receive," he paused and his eyes became very dim, "an Old Republic-era warship, Star Destroyer/Carrier hybrid. It title is an Acclamator-class Warship."

They became interested.

"What are its capabilities?" The Chinese 'President' said.

"We will keep its cannons on, due to our past agreement but we will remove many of its other capabilities. Most of its technology is outdated, a hundred years old but it is sufficient to deal with anything. You will each receive one, however to keep a balance of power," he looked at Hayes. "You must surrender one of your Battle cruisers."

"Wait, Wait, wait a moment," O'Neill objected. "You gave us those _Prometheus_ – you can't just take 'em from us. It's not our fault the Brit's lost their only ship."

"Again we see the true face of America," Blair spat. "Arrogance, belief that we are all inferior compared to them. Britain has its nuclear arsenal ready," he threatened, "in this chaos; we will not be blamed if rouges take it and 'accidently' fire on the coast of America."

"You would not dare Blair!" Hayes thundered his face red.

"Oh, we would Mr. President!"

"Enough, Hayes, accept the deal," Chekov intruded. "It is a fair deal; you still have a technological and numerical superiority compared to us."

"Which brings me to add this: How did the Americans gain such power in Space while we have not?" The Chinese President said.

"I'll take this one, if you don't mind, Mr. President."

"Oh no, please, take it, George."

A simple 2-hour description of the Stargate Program lengthened to a 6-hour talk by the fluster and outrage of the Chinese. "This object cannot be kept in the hands of the United States," Jintao roared. "This 'Stargate' must be kept somewhere we can all access it."

"We have the most experience in using it, we should use it."

"I find myself agreeing with the Chinese," Blaire said with reluctance due to his stance against Communism.

"We, Russia, stand with our American allies," Chekov said flatly. "You would be against the world's two greatest power."

"But for how long, comrade," Jintao said jesting. If you have not noticed China was not affected by this too much and we still have a rapidly developing infrastructure and work that is pushing our economy to match the United States, and our military is far larger than your own."

"Numerical superiority does not always win battles," Herro said. "While they do help, you need to use tactics and strategy, have a strategy to incorporate your entire military: Air Force, Army, Marines, and Navy. And, unless I'm wrong, the Americans and Russians are superior."

"We too own nuclear devices."

"Which can be intercepted Jintao. Can the said be said if we sent ours to you?"

Jintao said nothing.

"We are agreed?"

"Yeah, why not Necrosis."

"Against my wishes… Her Majesty will agree."

"We are all comrades, we will agree."

"The People will…. Agree."

"Good, prepare for the revelation, I will be back shortly."

"_Come Herro,_" he said darkly, speaking in the Sith Admiral's mind. "_You will live for a little longer. Defend this planet – do NOT make a mistake again or you suffer the ultimate consequence._"

He paled.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cater said, speaking at last.

"To change clothing," he said. "These robes are not proper for such a ceremony as this."

The Sith Lord was amazed how fast news traveled on the planet. Or rather, he was amused with the public reaction. Riots and chaos spread in every nation when the news of the existence of alien life and the attack on Earth.

There were cries for action, a need for vengeance to repay the blood that had been split. In addition, it all played into his hands for the future. He had not anticipated it, the revealing of life so soon. However, this had been a good time for any.

The people were calling out for things that only he could grant them in their fury: stability, safety, and most importantly, vengeance.

After the first weeks of meetings, Necrosis was presented to the world on the lawn of the White House.

The sight of someone who was clearly human that had helped defend the planet (Hayes had leaked that out,) did much too calm things down.

He was not used to such public presentation, he had revealed himself several times in one week – and was quickly becoming weary.

The common person became fascinated with his story, wanting to learn more of his galaxy, and he toyed with their feeble minds. As he desired to keep most of his life secret due to the Sith ways, he kept much locked away.

He had already given too much information that his enemies, if they could hear him, could use against him.

His appearance, though, had frightened many. Some claimed that he wasn't human because of his clothing, that he was another alien 'freak. He forced himself to remove his helmet to the public, for the first time in years. He wasn't an extremely handsome person, but he wasn't ugly. His face had a slightly dangerous angular look to it and his eyes were a sick yellow from his immersion of the Dark Side.

The Inheritors was amused, simply because that the people. Surprisingly the people weren't as shocked as he had thought they would be – screaming and their thermonuclear weapons detonating all over in fear and shock. Apparently, there had been an era of alien fascination that had occurred years ago by the Tau'ri.

Still, he was not universally loved or accepted. There were a surprising number of conspiracy theories that had sprung up around him. Some were even plausible though his favorite was that the fight had been staged and filmed in a secret movie studio. What he couldn't figure out though was how the supporters of this particular theory could explain the damage that came from the battle.

Yet, despite everything, negotiations moved forward. It had taken months, but the World and Necrosis eventually came to an accord that was acceptable to both parties.

In general, it greatly resembled the proposal Necrosis put forward on the first meeting after he arrived but now the specifics had been worked out. It spelled out the technology that would be provided, how it could and could not be used, the nature of the Sith protection and many other things.

As the President predicted, not every nation followed the US' example. Most of the Europe along with Japan and Russia quickly followed suit, as did Brazil. Most of the more industrialized nations also joined, mostly for the profit and to follow were the United States did.

The less developed nations, and most of the world including the religious types, were far more distrusting of so generous an offer. They had been exploited by the western nations for so long, and he felt a tiny piece of sympathy for them because of it because of what occurred to his father a decade ago, that now they were reluctant to give over even a little of their free independence.

However, that was not the main issue at the moment. The main issue at the moment was the endless squabbling between the two American military forces, the Air Force and Navy.

"Since the inception of any form of navy in this country, command has always devolved to the Naval forces staff, the classifications of these ships under the Battlecruiser type means that you have already categorized them as naval vessels," Admiral Michael G. Mullen sneered. "The Air Force is not and never has had the authority or experience to capably operate a fleet of warships. Any naval vessel no matter its position on or off world should be the domain of the Navy and not the Air Force."

"Like hell it is," the General of the Air Force Paul V. Hester rebutted, "the Air Force has been building and commanding these ships for the last four years. If anything, the fact that most of our people are trained in aeronautics is a boon when it comes to combat in this setting. There is a hell of a difference between the use of ships in a two dimensional setting and those of spacecraft in three dimensions. Even the submarine crews would be lucky to understand half of the systems and training that the crews of these ships have to go through,"

Calming down, the General straightened his jacket and composed himself. "The crews of those ships and the three crews already trained for the next batch of X-304 class ships are the best in the country. The crews of our allied countries give us a pool for the near future. Even then, we have instructors and volunteers waiting for training. Our people are better suited to this than yours are. Soon we'll have more ships, and the Air Force will have command of these vessels, not some damn navy man."

"So the Air Force gets to completely run the defenses of the planet through their nice little fleet and, what happens when you find you don't have the personnel Hester? There's only a finite number you can use on your ships and what then? Face facts General, when it comes to it you don't have the resources to keep these ships active full time with full crews."

The Sith crossed his arms over his chest as the two bickered. This wasn't what he had expected, not at all. In the Imperial Navy, the Admirals had full control over the fleets and fighters. There was no segregated Air Force at all, not even during the days of the Republic. Thus, he was unprepared for the 2 week bickering between the two groups.

"I'm not saying we can but right now we have more people than we have ships and will do for the foreseeable future. The Air Force put a hell of a lot on the line to get these things in the air and operational. We're not simply willing to hand over equipment we fought and died to produce, not to mention the training and funds put together to create that force," Hester remarked. "Aerospace command is and always has been a domain of the Air Force and will continue to do so until we are ordered to relinquish command."

"How many people have you lost to the enemies through the gate General, a few hundred maybe a thousand? We've been sending marines, Seals and navy personnel through the gate with your teams and losing them just as much as you have. Your losses have been nothing compared to our loss of almost ten thousand sailors in the Nimitz group. You remember that Hester, when we lost an entire Carrier battle group because your people couldn't hold up their end of the bargain?" the Admiral snarled angrily.

"We had only two ships to fight with at that time and you know damn well we stood no chance. If it hadn't been for the Air Force personnel we would all be dead or enslaved."

He used the Force to silence the two for a brief moment. "I must add that the Goa'uld Anubis had advanced technology based on my own. Your ships were lucky to damage a half dozen of their vessels. We had a few ships in orbit that day and I lost two of my vessels. The Goa'uld fired a final volley before we could prevent them and none of our ships would have been able to stop them. Do not compare your losses to the loss of countless civilians."

The American Air Force leader grinned as Mullen's face turned a startling color of red, or was it purple?

"If it wasn't for the Air Force General we wouldn't be in the shit we are in with whatever alien races we've been at war with as we wouldn't know anything about them," the Admiral snarled as he regained his composure. "You've been using those damn ships and your fighter wings as if you were fighting simple large scale air battles. You know nothing about the realities of how to fight a real war using heavy ships and secondary craft. You are damn lucky you haven't lost every ship you have with the way you people work. And you," he rounded to the Sith Lord, "You should have not given the Air Force anymore of those damn ships! Ships are the Navy specialty, not some Air Man."

"We have the best we have flying those ships Mullen, they are trained to the highest standard and are putting their lives on the line every time they take off. They have more than earned their places aboard those ships, I will not ask them to stand down just to let the Navy take over, you have no training and no experience in anything to do with starship operations or taking on the enemies we fight on an almost daily basis."

"And you have little to no clue on the proper technical, strategic or tactical uses of warships in fleet actions against other ships. You've called those monstrosities you build Battle cruisers even using the wrong terminology and prefix for the entire class for Christ's sake. A bunch of missiles and a few light guns-"

"And laser weapons and shields," Hester added, "you can't forget about those little things. This is the best we can do Admiral – the BC-303 is designed to be an all round ship covering every point of combat." However, the Admiral, much to Necrosis displeasure did not seem to hear him. "Does that matter? Those things do not make a warship, especially not against the ships that you people have been fighting the last few years."

"We had a very small amount of time and limited resources, Michael. You know damn well we built what we had to just to make sure we could do whatever it was that was requested of us. Unlike you, we don't exactly have the luxury of vast numbers of ships and materials to dictate how and when a naval battle will go ahead, we just don't. We have a ship that can and have fought off numerous attacks on this planet and are more than capable of doing anything else that we have to do. With the ships our friends gave us, we can defend the planet more effectively now, and defend our allies as well."

"With the consequences of being able to do nothing well, those ships barely classify as a cruiser class let alone a capital ship. I would say they're Destroyers with aircraft on them, not a Battle Cruiser that, I might add, under the Washington Naval Treaty is too heavy to be allowed. Jesus, you don't know anything, understand? Leave the real naval warfare to those who know how to do it, Paul."

"Like hell I will," he shouted back, "those ships belong to the Air Force and I'm damned if I hand them over to anyone without full presidential and joint chiefs authority, you want ships then build your own we've put too much effort and resources into this fleet to just give them to you because you think we've stepped on your toes. Get over it."

Across the table, General of the Army Benjamin S. Griffin was stifling a laugh at the antics of his two fellow officers. The Sith feel it, and he could feel the rising but held back anger in him.

The argument had come round in a circle three times before he gave up counting. The closed door meeting meant that none of what was being said was on any official record, no other officers were around and the President had stayed well away from the 'conversation', something Griffen, and Necrosis, wished he had done to prevent listening to this..

"Well I think you're both fools," he said finally jumping into the conversation finally before Necrosis pulled out his lightsaber. "Neither of your service branches have the experience or the knowledge to really know how to use any of the ships we have in use, no one has. Not one armed force in the world knows how to use space-going warships to their uppermost capability."

"What do you suggest then, take our cues from Star Wars?" asked a very cynical Admiral Muller. "Watch it and use what the Jedi and the Clones did, fly straight and die during the Clone Wars? Please, don't act so stupid."

Necrosis eyes glowed a bit. 'Star Wars?' What was 'Star Wars' and how did this man know about the Clone Wars, the most destructive war ever in galactic history, more than the Sith-Imperial War, and surpassed only by the extra-galactic invaders, and how did he know of the Jedi.

How did he know and what else did he know?

"Not quite Admiral, You need to go back to the beginning look at the two sides of the argument. You use fighters and warships and work in two dimensions, the Air Force works in three dimensions but with much smaller craft and we use the same two and three dimensions for our craft but have no expertise in aeronautics at all. How can either of you think you can run a force that neither of you have any clue about?"

"We've been training and theorizing about this kind of warfare for years Griffin. The crews of the fleet have rewritten the books repeatedly since we began fighting up there. My crews are more than capable of both their job and learning how to fight up there…"

"So can any of our people, Muller. The fact is yes you do have the most experience in space combat and your people are readily able to learn what needs to be done. However, you're an aerospace service not a naval service; what's more, eventually you will run out of personnel that can be deployed in non-fighter or ground crew roles. Muller' people are experienced in the most advanced shipboard functions of a warship but have no real idea of space combat, sooner or later the two of you will end up being forced to co-operate by the senate or by circumstances so why not head it off right now?"

"Alright Griffin I'll bite," Muller said sitting down. "What's your plan?"

"Don't have one, but the fact is the pissing match that you two have going will screw our chances of fighting back against these Goa'uld. The other countries that are involved in the buildup have already sorted it out. Why are you two still arguing about it? It not only makes the two of you look like idiots but also it makes all our services look bad. So figure out what you're going to do and fast, otherwise I'll force the issue for you."

"The army doesn't have the experience or training to take command of those ships; they can't fly a plane or use a ship. To train our people would take longer than simply training Air Force or Navy personnel." The Admiral was unsettled by the General's smirk, "There is no reason at all that the Air Force would simply hand over the ships to…." He paused.

"Glad you agree so train up both forces as you need to. Neither of you have the necessary expertise so merge your units into something that will increase our chances of surviving this war to the end. Otherwise, you might as well separate all our forces into three and fight individually taking more loses then we give. The aliens have near entire galactic resource base and possibly close to a thousand warships if not more that they can use against us. If we can't even fight as one service of the United States, how can we expect the other countries on this planet to follow us? We might as well give command to the French or the Germans for all the good we'll be."

Both men sat down in their chairs, the air blown out of their sails by the deceptively calm tones of the Army General.

The Air Force/Navy rivalry had existed for a very long time, one constantly trying to outdo the other then being leapfrogged by the other. For much of the time the Navy had been in control however, in the recent years the Air Force had been increasingly the daring for the defense subcommittees.

However, both had underestimated the army in this. While they could both take and hold the local space, it would be Erickson and his compatriots in the ground forces.

They would have more power than most thought when it came to the invasion of the Colonial sphere of influence.

With no Gate in the colonies, the army would have to be carried by the fleet in specialist ships, ships that the army would have to sign off on both carrying capacity and those crews that would fly those ships.

"Alright, you've got our attention, how do we do this?"

**Onboard Star Dreadnaught **_**Devastator**_

"As I presumed, you felt the urge to kill them, did you not?" Herro said as his Lord entered the bridge. "You were gone for some time, longer than I expected." He smiled; his master had been gone for almost 2 hours. The last meeting had only taken 30 minutes and that was with the press and the endless questions. If Hayes hadn't sent in the equivalent of the Imperial Scarlet Guards, (he called them 'Honor Guards') he would have sent a platoon of Imperial Storm troopers.

"The United States does not have their Air Force and Navy combined," he said with a hint of disdain, "The two military branches were, at one point, united but they were split to allow greater tactical creativity.

"However it has spawned a grudge between the Air Force and Navy," he said continuing, "Because it is 'ships' in orbit the Navy is declaring that the Air Force has no power over vessels because it is their area of expertise while the Air Force has argued that because they have been operating it for the most time, they deserve to have control."

Herro shook his head at the news. There had never been an Air Force in the Imperial Navy, past and present. The Starfighters came under the command of the Admirals no 'General of the Air Force'. "So what occurred? Did you reach an agreement my Lord?"

"In a way," he said silky, "The Air force will have full and complete authority over the fleet, yet the Navy will combine with the Air Force and its crew will be split to the new ships. The need for a sea-based navy will no longer be necessary. They are still not happy with the agreement but they will be accustomed to it eventually. The other nations, though, are the issue."

"But they will see it our way," Herro commented as he joined his Lord on the bridge of the Devastator, watching as the new Executer Star Dreadnaught joined their sister ships, the _Thunderstorm _and _Extinction_ over Earth. "They cannot survive without the help of the more advanced nations."

The Inheritor nodded absentminded, eyes following the three Executer Dreadnaughts using their tractor beams to carry a Type V orbital Repair Yard that he had taken from Fondor from Home.

The Repair Yard was 1,000 meters long. It was modified versions were much smaller in size, had space to have 20 Battle Cruisers between its 'fins.'

This was one of the many things he had discussed with the major leaders of the world. The fact that there would be orbital structures, built by aliens too after the initial craze ended, disturbed many.

However, they came to an agreement, most of it was military. Despite Imperial superiority in virtually every category, the Tau'ri still had that Titanium which they still had very little of. The Star Forge needed a larger amount to replicate it for use on a new era of warship.

Four months after the attack on the planet, two more before the next year if he was correct, he had killed Anubis, completely. The Goa'uld had attempted to escape from the planet into the Stargate and he caught him.

Anubis was very weak himself with-out his minions to do his work, and it took no effort for the superior Sith Lord to contain his evil in a Dark Matter Generator, reversed of course.

He smirked. He was a still a Sith Lord, no matter how much he failed to act as one to these people. "Indeed," He said, "The next meeting will begin in a few weeks, or a month to be exact. The remaining countries either will join the new 'Tau'ri Coalition' or be left behind.

Herro walked up to Necrosis, "I thought it was the 'Tau'ri Alliance, sir."

"They changed it to Coalition – these people have a wide variety of names for the same type of thing. Currently it composes of America, Britain, Russia, China, Italy, Spain, Brazil, Japan, Australia, South Africa, Germany, France, Canada, Bolivia, Mexico, Argentina, Chile, Peru, Egypt, Mongolia, Iran, Turkey, Albania, Taiwan South Korea, and India."

"Are there not a near 200 countries on this world?"

"Many are small or unwilling. Many Catholic countries are following the words of their Pope in this Vatican City – refusing alien contact and declaring a war on us – we already lost 5 Sith Troopers."

"We should destroy them from orbit, Master," Herro said savagely.

"Manners, we cannot or we will lose what trust we have with these people," he said quietly.

"Forgive me, please, forgive my lack of manners," Herro stammered, his hand automatically going for his throat.

"You may yet be redeemed, Herro," he hissed.

"I live to serve my Inheritor," he whispered, bowing. "To be given another chance, I most grateful for it. What of this 'Dark Lord' the Force Users on America spoke of with disdain," Herro added, miffed at the title, "What do we know of him? Ah, My Lord," he added quickly.

"Not much," The Great Sith Lord admitted, "The Force Users hide themselves in secrecy but from what I have gleaned, this Dark Lord goes by the name of Xeres. Apparently, he is considered a Dark Lord in the Empire of Sparta, the Egyptian Collective, and all of the Arabian countries. However, the rest of the world does not and they do not want part in the 'war' that has been going on for some time now. However do not speak of him as if he does not deserve the title."

"What?"

"His power, alone, is no match for my one. Easily I could crush him. However, he is the most powerful Emperor since this Romulus of Ancient Rome and has, somehow, found a way to lengthen his lifespan. He supposedly died thousands of years ago, yet he still exists."

"Could the parasite be involved?"

"I did not sense a dual personality, so no. He is extremely powerful, able to manipulate anyone into serving him and is currently at war with the Empire of Sparta and Magical Empires of China and Mongolia. The Spartan Empire I am very interested in due to their very Sith-way of thinking: Only the Strong survive ad only the strongest are allowed to be Emperor. They may be useful in the future."

"By your word, Lord Necrosis, shall I have an ambassador go down to the planet and speak with their Emperor?"

"No. Now, what of this 'war' the British are fighting amongst themselves?"

"The British view people without Force capabilities as inferior, a view that the world has long since dropped. They are the only community that does not use firearms and vehicles. And they are the most corrupt community of them all, which is why the war had gone on for more than 10 years."

Necrosis frowned in distaste. He had seen this community before. He had not been impressed with what he saw; it was primitive to the rest of the Force communities and very weak.

The group of Dark Siders would not be a problem, they were severely weak and he had thoughts of sending a Trooper or two to eliminate the pest in his plans. They were strong enough to wipe out these little freaks of the Force from the face of the physical dimension.

He also desired to contact the Asgard. For reasons unknown to him, SG-1 had visited the Asgard without him, even when he had voiced his suggestions to see them. He had no knowledge of the Asgard, yet the name was familiar to him somehow.

The Tau'ri Battle Cruisers were powerful ships on their own right, strong enough to handle anything the parasites would send at them at a reasonable point. They would be strengthen by the Assault Ships coming in and were also strong enough and formed the bulk of the Coalition Fleet.

However, the Assault Ships did not have the Ion Cannons, Proton Torpedo launchers, any of its military complements, Sith Hyperdrive, or Sublight. Rather, they would use the Sublight drives the Tau'ri had, weapon systems, and Hyperdrive.

This had angered some of the more militaristic Tau'ri leaders who, after learning of the human-stealing Goa'uld, wanted to reversed-engineer the technology onboard his Assault Ships and create more advanced ships. However that wasn't part of the agreement, only limited Imperial technology. For the moment, everything the Tau'ri had would be all that they would be using.

However, there were more important things on his mind. That being the Goa'uld Ba'al who had apparently taken control of the Anubis armies and what was left of his fleet. He had also assumed control over the fragmenting Goa'uld Empire and, the Sith lord was positive he knew the Empire existed. "If the Goa'uld proves to be too much for the Tau'ri, then I would have to intervene and risk losing my secrecy against the Goa'uld."

This comment confused Herro. The Goa'uld was of no threat to the Fleet, even if they all allied together against them. Their technology was too ancient and inefficient to handle anything to the Imperial ships, not to mention the slowly growing Tau'ri Fleet.

"I do not understand my lord," he said voicing his confusion, "I do not see what we have to fear from these parasites? They are of no threat to your or the Empire."

He waved his hand.

"Anubis, the Goa'uld had many ships, the support of most of the Goa'uld. He did not send his entire fleet here; he left some behind to guard his new planets. With their Lord fallen the System Lords will eventually assimilate these Mothership's, as well as the technology he adapted to them. The Tau'ri will not stand a chance."

"So how do we handle the issue?"

The Sith Lord activated a holo-disk and a projection of the galaxy sprung up from his gloved hand. His eyes glowed briefly and lines appeared on it, a red line that engulfed most of the galaxy, a tiny blue dot near the fringes with a blue line connecting to what he believed to be planets, gray line that covered less than a quarter of the galaxy, and a slightly larger black line that was more of a big dot. "This is the situation of the galaxy at the moment," Necrosis said. "The red lines indicate the territory the Goa'uld control, the blue lines indicate Tau'ri friendly worlds, the Gray indicates the Asgard and their planets, and the black is our territory."

Herro was used to the Empire being in place of the red line. To see how small the Empire really was in the galaxy was truly, truly Unbelievable to him and, if everyone else saw, unbelievable. "The System Lord Controls vast fleets of their Motherships," Necrosis said, "A regular Lord will control a dozen or so vessels, and many of their Jaffa warriors, thousands if not a million. We have yet to understand the politics of the real System Lords other than what the Tau'ri know."

"Can we not penetrate their ranks?"

Necrosis looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Infiltrate them, act and destroy them from inside."

"Spoken as a True Sith," he said. "However no – we will destroy them one vessel at a time."

The Admiral saluted.

"By your command."


End file.
